Return to Kurain
by And26169
Summary: The members of the Wright Anything Agency receive a delivery from Pearl Fey asking them to visit Kurain village. So everything goes well and there are no problems at all in the visit, Wright? Objection. NB: thanks for over 1K views!
1. Special delivery

**Author's notes: This will almost certainly be completely debunked by Ace Attorney 6, but for now it is set 5 months after Dual Destinies's case 5 (putting it in early 2027).**

 **Author's notes: it's a good job there's an updates feature for stories. (sorry to the 15 people who read it while it still had word-processor problems in it.) Anyway, this chapter will involve the cast of ace attorney investigations and thus may contain AAI2 spoilers.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Capcom, Cacpcom, the Ace Attorney series, or any of the characters involved in any of the games in the series.**

 **Without further adieu, may the chaos begin.**

April 20, 11:14 AM

Wright Anything Agency

After a short string of cases, the members of the Wright anything agency were exhausted. Luckily, Trucy's magic tricks were able to provide some distraction from the armada of murder charges they had to drop but they were still heavily taxed by all the clients. However, there was a small window of freedom. There weren't actually that many clients, despite the fact that April is often the time of important clients popping up everywhere for Phoenix Wright.

"Ahhhh, now we can finally catch a break from being constantly in the courtroom", stated Athena, who just wanted to break the silence. It turned out she succeeded as Apollo replied, "Yeah, I wonder what happened to 'Anything Agency'." This earned giggles from Athena and Trucy. He then continued, "Phoenix, it looks like we might actually have a calm in the middle of the storm of clients."

Phoenix replied "I think this is the eye of the hurricane. Enjoy it while it lasts." Apollo and Athena didn't approve of the pessimistic comment, and let out a collective groan.

Click. Click. Bang. Thud.

This was a familiar sound, it was the sound of...

Pearl Fey entering the door. She was carrying a large parcel which had a letter attached to the top. "Fey deliveries at your service. It's addressed to you, Mr. Nick."

Phoenix replied, "I wonder what it is, Pearls." He then scoured the letter for clues.

 _Dear Nick_ (OK, I already know who the sender is)

 _GREAT NEWS!_

(yeesh, you don't need that much emphasis, Maya. This isn't a comic strip.)

 _I have FINALLY completed my training. Definitely took me long enough..._

(agreed, and if that's the case, maybe you do need that amount of emphasis)

 _So if you're ever short on clients,_ (like now) _be sure to pay Kurain "Village" (it is NOT a village anymore!) a visit._

(It "isn't a village anymore"? I wonder what that means.)

 _From your most obnoxious client,_ (Maya, that is NOT something to be proud of!)

 _Maya_

(Oh wow, how on earth did I guess?) Phoenix thought sarcastically, before realising there was a post-script.

 _PS: I'd prefer sooner rather than later, as I am missing you A LOT, and when you want to come, drop be a e-mail at "IMPORTANT .master_1 Maya .gov. kr"_ (".kr?" As in Kurain the country? I knew Kurain was getting powerful but this is ridiculous.)

, _and be sure to start your message with "_Pa55W0RD$$"_ (That's a weak password if I ever saw one) _Or it won't get through. This is just to avoid spam clogging up the important messages inbox._

(Maya, e-sensible? What is this madness?)

 _Also: DO NOT let pearly write your informal entrance passes or you will be sentenced to life imprisonment._ (WHAT? Why would I be sentenced to life in prison, that's extremely harsh.) _The elders may take "lovers" seriously._ (oh... Yeah, that could get hairy)

 _You might like the package ;) it's a thank you for the 3+ times you have saved my life (no, the witch trial does NOT count because the fire pit was a fake out!)_

(I still don't know what the package is, though. Let me see...)

Phoenix opened the cardboard box to find a Steel Samurai box set (I guess she "steel" has time for some movies, then), a judge's gavel (wrong side of the courtroom, Maya), and a huge stack of money labelled "Returns for the burger loan(s) with 5% interest and a $5,000 client's fee, love you" (one: I'm beginning to be suspicious that pearls' fabricated the evidence, and two: HOW MUCH?)

Phoenix visibly jumped at the amount of money in the box, the surprise overload almost breaking widget. This also jump-scared Apollo and Athena. Pearl giggled and asked "What are you going to spend it on? An upgrade to the office, Trucy's prop insurance?" This earned a laugh from the half-siblings, while Phoenix thought (probably the latter, knowing how dangerous her tricks are, HOW has she not gotten herself killed yet, Magic Panties clones?).

Phoenix then realised it was time to go back to Kurain village

At this point Phoenix announced, "I think it's time we had a vacation." "No objections!", everyone else exclaimed. But Apollo then stated "we should probably tell Edgeworth we will be absent for the next couple of weeks. You know, just to be polite etc." Phoenix approved of Apollo's professionalism and said "good move, I'll be sure to stop by the prosecutor's office on the way there. Pack your things and lock the office down tight because we're going on holiday!" (I hope Maya doesn't ruin it by attracting another umpteen assassins, we don't want **another** slew murder cases to solve...)

"Don't forget the e-mail, Mr Nick!" Pearl stated, as Phoenix had clearly forgot about it completely. He then sent a quick e-mail to tell Maya that he was coming to Kurain as soon as he got the chance.

"Let's go!"

Apollo then got all his clothes and stuffed them in the main pocket of his suitcase. It was quite the effort for Apollo, and he was exhausted after crushing the suitcase as tightly as possible.

Athena, Apollo, Pearl, Phoenix and Trucy then began rushing around to pack their suitcases, trashing the office (again) before setting off to their destination: Kurain, the land of the dead's revival.

April 21 9:00 AM

Pearl Fey's car

Pearl Fey had recently earned her driver's licence, and offered to drive. There were no objections, which may have been a big mistake... Trucy was somehow able to fit all her props in her suitcase, probably because of every cubic millimetre of room in her magic panties' pocket dimension. The rest were less lucky, having to settle with small suitcases containing just the essentials: wash-kit, enough clothes of all types to last the full 2 weeks, hiking boots, and the occasional electronic gadget.

The employees of the Wright Anything Agency then all went to the prosecutor's office in Pearl's 7-seat hatchback. The conversations they had were unexciting, until Pearl decided to spark rumours.

"Mr. Nick, I'm sure you'll have a great re-union with your 'special someone'." This caught everyone off-guard, adding fuel to the fire.

"I never knew you had a girlfriend." Athena said, Widget turning yellow and saying "dang, he's taken", which would have caused even more stupidity, but everyone was too busy interrogating Phoenix to notice.

His defence was: "Take that: Me and Ma- **Mystic** Maya," making sure not to give Pearl a motive for her shipping, and earning a short distraction from the chaos as everyone gave Phoenix a confused look. "Have been separate for almost a decade now, so even if we did have feelings for each-other beyond mere friendship, which I assert that we did not, surely they will have all but disappeared over the last 9 years."

He then continued by saying "I thought you got over this farce, Pearls." To which the reply from Pearl was "I really need to get my mind out of the gutter and fast." This earned a giggle from Trucy, and a scowl from Apollo. She then distracted everyone by saying "OK, we're almost at Edgeworth's place."

21 April 9:14 AM

Prosecutor's office, room 1202

After a few flights of stairs and a couple of short conversations, the cast arrived at Edgeworth's office. A male voice said "come in," which was promptly obeyed. Before the lawyers and their assistants stood Miles Edgeworth, Dick Gumshoe (who had somehow survived on barely anything for the past 7 years), and two others who they didn't recognise.

The first was eager to introduce herself, "Hello! I'm the Kay Faraday, the second great thief Yatagarasu, but you can call me Kay 'kay." Edgeworh then quickly interjected.

"She isn't a 'thief' of physical possessions, the technical term is 'whistle-blower'. She basically reveals secrets about corrupt governments, corporations, and celebrities and releases it to the mass media, letting the **democratic** public do... Let's just call it 'the rest of the work.'" He made his emphasis on true democracy very clear, as if it were some kind of rare thing (oh, wait), earning a few laughs.

Kay then continued, "And for anyone who thinks this is wrong in any way, the innocent always have nothing to hide, which means I can _only_ catch guilty parties." Phoenix then turned this remark against Edgeworth by saying "unlike you, then." Edgeworth just returned it with a scowl.

The other person, a man Pearl recognised, but was a psyche-lock fest when asked why, was a high-ranking politician in Zheng Fa, Shi-Long Lang. She then responded to Phoenix's surprise by saying it was NOT romantic, breaking a psyche lock.

He introduced himself with "howl. Why are you the lawyers Edgeworth was talking about, the ones who caught the dark age of the law in plain sight." Kay took offence, (in plain sight? The Yatagarasu can _never_ miss anything that obvious, why would he think otherwise?) and scowled at Lang.

"Y'know, fighting the dark age of the law with Edgeworth has really got the house of Lang quite the publicity, so thanks for exposing it, little Pearl and friends. Thanks!" This did not impress Phoenix one bit (so he used our UR-1 efforts, for PR? And "little pearl"? That's the best he could come up with? Also, apparently I'm Pearls's subordinate now, how times change...)

His response was a quick interjection. "Formalities aside, we should discuss the reason why we are here: we would like to take a 2-week vacation to a place called Kurain, and we are just telling you so you don't end up with any nasty surprises upon trying to contact us." Edgeworth then replied: "I see your professionalism has greatly improved since becoming a mentor. Excellent work and no objections from this side of the courtroom."

This held true for about 5 seconds, then Kay interrupted. "Can I come with you?" Pearl was the first to reply. "Sure, but make sure to pack quickly, we don't want any more delays."

Kay then made a surprising reply: "I was getting ready for a heist of knowledge, so I already have a suitcase packed for a 3-week siege." The reply was either "awesome!" or "Let's go already..." The latter was hastily obeyed.

April 21 9:43 AM

Pearl Fey's car

The now 6-strong army of defence attorneys and young women, one of which fitting into both categories, drove off to Kurain. The journey took about 1 1/2 hours, so Athena turned Widget off to avoid the constant "are we nearly there yet?" Which had gotten annoying after 10 minute minutes. **(excuse the pun, it was just too tempting)**

The conversations were all about introducing Kay to the other five, and discussing recent events. After a short time, though.

April 21 10:51 AM

Kurain-USA border

Pearl then announced "we are at the border to Kurain, so I need to make your passes. Just give me a few minutes."

"Hold It!"

"Maya told me not to let you write the passes" Phoenix stated with conviction. Pearl replied: "Fine, I won't write 'lovers', 'fiancees', or any other equivalent wording."

Phoenix was surprised by Pearl's new-found vocabulary, saying, "hey, wait. The Pearls I know doesn't know all these long words. Who are you and what have you done to the real Pearls?"

Pearl quickly used this opportunity to say, "oh, it was something to so with 'spirit channelling." This earned a chuckle from Phoenix.

She then wrote the passes and handed them over with a hasty "take that." They each had a full name and a status: "friend of Pearl Fey; Informal: yes; Formal: yes; Level: 15". Pearl stated "you need to keep these on your person at all times, otherwise stuff can get hairy". The message clearly got across. "They're also waterproof and extra strong, so there are no excuses!" The girl continued.

"Anyway, our first activity will be a hike through the woods... And up 3 mountains If you want a shortcut." Pearl was suddenly met with a lot of groans from 5 annoyed people.

(this is going to go SO badly...) Thought at least 3 members of the group.

 **Authors Notes: So the cast has finally entered Kurain... But they need to do a marathon through a forest to get to the Village. And this is still only the first day!**

 **Red Moon-** Thanks for clearing up the mistake on dates, I just added 10 years (1/2 + 1/2 +1 + 7 + 1) to the original (set in 2016) to get 2026. I clearly forgot to factor in the fact that some of the games take place over multiple months. Thanks for the review & glad you're enjoying it. The story now takes place only 5 months after case 5 of Dual destinies.


	2. The journey through the forest

**Author's Notes: Regarding Pearl being extremely athletic, which I will reference a few times throughout the story, (citations: Reunion and Turnabout, Justice for all; speed = distance / time) she runs from Kurain to the courtroom at, by my calculations, 60km/h at a** **bare minimum** **(2h by train ran within 2 hours)... For multiple marathons!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Capcom, the Ace Attorney games, or any characters in any of the games. I also do not own the card game president (nor do I want to, it isn't that good of a game)**

April 21 ?:?

Misty Forest (East)

Athena decided the forest was "a MUCH better idea" than going up the mountains. Pearl agreed, stating that everyone else may not be able to make the 15-metre jumps required.

So, the group, with their new passes and notably quick tour guide, set off into the scenic forest. Athena was very lively, as she was absolutely surrounded by nature and childhood memories. She happily stomped her way through the bracken, thorns, nettles and other undergrowth. Widget (who she had turned back on after the car segment had ended) was as green as the plants Athena was ripping to shreds.

Pearl and Kay, however, were more than used to swinging through trees (well, buildings, satellite dishes, and power cables in Kay's case) and decided to swing in a zig-zag pattern so the rest could keep up. Speaking of the rest: Trucy decided to be the suitcase mule, and all the baggage was stored "safely" in the magic panties. At this point, Phoenix and Apollo had the bright idea of avoiding the 7,830m trek, by asking Trucy very, very politely - with plenty of bribery - to let them into the magic panties.

Trucy was happy to oblige, as the items in her magic panties had no weight to her, and she somehow still had space for the two lawyers who jumped straight in. Trucy then gave them some advice, "note that the panties are an entirely different set of 3 dimensions, so the laws of physics may get a bit... Weird." Apollo and Phoenix completely ignored this advice.

Meanwhile, about 50m ahead of the trio, Pearl and Kay decided to have a quick chat while out of earshot from everyone else. At this point, they both explained to each-other why they don't go to the Olympics for marathons, as each thought the other would make a great athlete.

Pearls excuse was: "sure, I'd demolish the marathon itself, but I can't handle large groups of people so the finish line wouldn't be very fun. Besides, us Feys make enough money to be considered criminals as-is." Kay responded with: "eh, fine. I just don't want to injure myself on purpose in the form of the blood tests. And also, just because whistle-blowing is righteous doesn't make it legal; and I may get put in jail."

Pearl thought (note to self: get mystic Maya to make "revelation of truth" or something a basic human right, thus making whistle-blowing not only legal, but an obligation... Actually, no. Kurain's corruption will be very quickly exposed if we try that. Anyway, how are Athena and Trucy doing? Might as well stop for them.)

It turned out that Athena was having a lot of fun kicking her way through the plants. Trucy was not doing either, and had to use Mr. Hat to get through some of the dense undergrowth. At this point, she was absolutely fed up with having to do the exhausting hike.

To get Athena's attention, Trucy decided to skillfully throw a small knife the 10m distance between herself and Athena. **(DON'T try this at home... Unless you want a Darwin award.)** It went exactly to plan (which was NOT expected, not even by Trucy) and the blade slid through Athena's sleeve and into the bark of a large pine tree. This trapped Athena for a few seconds, allowing Trucy to catch up.

Trucy then mumbled "Umm, Athena? could you carry the magic panties with you for the rest of the journey?" Trying her absolute best to make the cutest smile possible for a teenage girl.

Athena said "Sure, but why?" completely oblivious to the knife in her sleeve. Trucy responded with, "if I'm not carrying them, I can ride in them. Don't worry, I won't weigh you down a gram." At this point she calmly removed the knife from the tree, so Athena would think the hole in her sleeve was caused by a stray thorn.

She then began to enter the blue and pink portal, with Athena then carrying the whole system the rest of the way. (Just me and all the beauty of nature now. This paradise is so ascetically pleasing. I would live here if I got the chance! Aww, that squirrel is so adorable.) In this enchanted forest of distraction, Athena lost herself for a couple of hours... Both literally and metaphorically. However, she (if through many miracles) somehow found the path and even followed it the correct direction.

Hour 7032, Minute 34 since creation.

Trucy's Magic Panties pocket dimension

Phoenix, Apollo, and the unexpected "drop-in," Trucy all ended up getting a bit bored. They then decided to play a few hands of president to kill time Apollo was losing a short streak of hands, but then made a nasty recovery. Phoenix was stuck in the middle, before moving to last. Trucy was first for most of the time, but lost to a straight from Apollo that used all of his cards.

The trio then continued their card game for the next hour, before Trucy started getting bored again and began practising magic. It was at this point that Phoenix and Apollo finally noticed the wonky physics, and it wasn't just weightlessness, but viscosity changes and everything. Overall, it just made them both very ill and dizzy.

April 21 3:15 PM

Cliff of Faith

Pearl and Kay, after waiting a good half-hour for Athena, were at the top of a 500m high cliff, with a lake just below it. Pearl then scared Kay and Athena by saying: "OK, we're almost there. Kurain is just a few hundred metres away... Straight down, right near the base of this cliff."

Kay and Athena were shocked. "You're telling us to jump off a cliff? Seriously?" Pearl returned with "look on the bright side, if we took the mountain shortcut, we'd face a cliff three times as high." The reaction was yet more shock.

Pearl then promptly said "It's perfectly safe **(Note: NOT in reality, it isn't Don't try this at home, again)** and it will only hurt a tiny bit, even if you hit the water with bad technique." Pearl, clearly having done this way too many times before, performed a 123 1/2 somersault with 10,000 degree turn cleanly into the water, before turning her body so she landed on the lake-bed feet first.

Athena and Kay, who were clearly sensible enough to not summon the courage to jump off the cliff, were having none of this. They climbed into the magic panties, and let the wind blow the panties gently down the sheer drop.

Upon gently slipping onto the surface tension of the water, Kay, Athena, Phoenix, Trucy and Apollo all chaotically splashed out of the magic panties. Trucy didn't approve, but decided not to mouth up to avoid being called a hypocrite.

However, they were met with: April 21 3:17 PM

Hidden Sacred Cavern

Pearl, being the guide as usual, showed the group into a glowing cave full of Magatamas of many different colours. They were all charged with spiritual energy, like the one in Phoenix's pocket.

Athena was not feeling well, and stated that "this place gives me [her] the creeps. Wh-where are we?" Pearl replied, "a hidden cave. There are loads of charged Magatamas in here", (yeah, we got that bit, Phoenix told me what the stones are), thought Apollo. "But there are still 2 uncharged ones. I wonder what will happen if I charge them all."

She then wondered into a small side cavern, saying "you guys wait there, I'll charge the second to last one." Athena replied "OK, just don't get yourself killed in there!"

"That might be tricky," Pearl joked, "knowing a someone gets murdered whenever Mr. Nick looks the wrong way." This earned laughter from everyone except Phoenix, who just gave an annoyed scowl back.

 **Author's notes: DON'T try any of Pearl/Trucy's tricks at home, please!**

 **Also: I decided not to get them to Kurain "Village" as promised because the secret cavern will be worked into later chapters. Stay tuned!**


	3. The new city, and the ancient cave

**Author's Notes: Do not expect updates to be as regular as they are now in future. Exam revision is evil.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Capcom, the Ace Attorney series (including the fan translation of Ace Attorney Investigations 2), or any characters in any of these games. I also do not own Mario Kart or any of the rainbow road tracks (nor do I want to, those tracks are brutal and I don't fancy being the cause of that!)**

April 21 3:20 PM

Hidden sacred cavern, interior

The interior of the cave glowed even brighter than the are near the entrance. Pearl was surrounded by immense amounts of spiritual energy, which had saturated the air. There were not only a slew of Magatamas in all colours and sizes, but there were other gems everywhere as well. They were all glowing with the immense amounts of spiritual energy manifesting as physical light.

Pearl then walked through the huge underground temple to two small Magatamas, both red and almost exactly the same size and shape of Phoenix's one. She clenched onto the one to her left with both hands and silently let the metaphysical energy flow from her body to the gemstone. The stone then began to glow like all the other stones. All but one, the other red Magatama. It was on Pearls right.

(One more left. I should be able to get enough energy in about 3 days.) Thought Pearl, as she stepped away from the red gems. (It can wait, though. Although I now want to know what happens upon the cavern's completion.) She then walked out of the cavern, surprised at the lack of assassins trying to kill her.

As she went through the large tunnels, which resembled rainbow road surprisingly well with all the different coloured stones, Pearl decided to run at almost full pelt, thinking (I hope I don't fall off the tunnel going this fast! I wonder how the others are getting on) and somehow completely ignoring the beautiful gemstones that made up the labyrinth of caves. This was probably because she had went through the caves many times before, and had slowly gotten used to it.

April 21, 3:16-3;26 PM

Hidden Sacred Cavern, Entrance

Phoenix began to feel very confused. (First Trucy's physics bending underwear, and now this weird cavern?)Phoenix thought, (This day does not agree with logic, at all. How is Pearls so calm in this weird place? Is she used to this or something?) Luckily, it was not the "something" this time around.

Athena was even more confused, and freaked out. (Why am I hearing screams of emotion everywhere in this cavern. Only some of it is coming from the others, and it's mostly fear. Everywhere else seems somewhat happy. How are inanimate objects doing this. Perhaps the source of the glow?) Athena was right, as the charged stones emitted spiritual energy. This somehow mimicked emotional discord when entering Athena's ears.

The five were all dazed like this, with Apollo in a lot of pain thanks to his bracelet. He let out the occasional scream, but everyone else was too creeped-out to notice, and thought Apollo was just another ghost.

About 10 minutes later, which felt like an hour, Pearl came rushing out of the cave at full speed. She then immediately stopped to see: Apollo crying enough to flood the lake, while clutching his arm; Athena staring and swiping furiously through holographic screens; Kay watching on from about 10 metres up (this let her escape the spiritual energy coming out of the cave); and Phoenix and Trucy both in a hollow daze.

Pearl was shocked, and only just re-gained her composure enough to persuade Athena and carry Phoenix, Trucy, and the shattered Apollo out of the cave entrance and onto a nearby path. Kay then jumped down the cliff face and followed Pearl onto the path to Kurain village.

Phoenix was the next to recover. The first thing he said was "what on earth was that?" Pearl replied with "Something I need to finish off." Referring to the charging of the last Magatama.

Trucy then regained her sanity, and stated that "it was really weird." She then asked Phoenix "Daddy, why are we here? This place gives me the creeps." Phoenix's reply was "Pearls, you can answer the question."

Pearl did answer the question, "Oh, why we went this route? Firstly, the looks on your faces were priceless when I said we were jumping off the cliff of faith; and secondly, so I could stop by here and charge up another gem." The collective reply was "What?"

"I really want to know what happens when I charge all of the gems in a cave with spiritual power," Pearl explained, "It might be something awesome, or even eco-friendly." Trucy thought (why the heck is she thinking eco-friendly is somehow better than awesome, weird girl...) Widget chimed in "can we go to Kurain yet. This area around it is creepy and exhausting."

Everyone seconded Widget's motion, as they had been entranced enough by the cave entrance. **(OK, OK, I couldn't resist!)** Pearl then, if under pressure, said "don't worry, we're just a half-mile away. Make sure you have your **passes** with you." Everyone quickly searched their pockets. "You mean this pass," Trucy said, "the one that says 'level 15' here?" Pearl confirmed that it was, in fact, the "right pass."

April 21 3:31 PM

Kurain city - residential district 12

The group then walked down the path to discover a huge metropolis full of purple towers, thousands of sacred objects, and lots of people. At this point they were encompassed by a swarm of children, many wearing acolyte's clothes, and the group of lawyers were pushed around the roads by the powerful current of children. After escaping the flow (if through illegitimate means on Athena's part...), Pearl apologised to the group, saying "oops, I may have mis-timed things a bit here, end of school."

Phoenix replied "you bet, that was intense!" At this point Apollo was barely on his feet while catching up to the group, wincing in pain and panting from exhaustion. "F-f-first my bracelet tries to chop my arm off and n-now this, what gives. And where do we go to get to the hotel?"

Phoenix questioned, "hotel? I thought we were staying at M- Mystic Maya's place."

Pearl confirmed Phoenix's idea, telling the group that was the reason for the passes, and what had happened to Kurain in the previous few years. "There has been loads of development with the money we've earned through channelling, tourism... And politics."

Apollo then questioned, "Poli- gah... Politics? As in- urgh international corrupt stuff?"

Kay then pounced at the word "corrupt." "Shady dealings? The Yatagarasu will find and expose them all!" This earned cringes from everyone. Kay then got the hint and shut up.

Pearl then ran at an insane pace to pick up some maps for the rest of the group. "Shall we go then? We're currently in residential district 12." Trucy was the next to find something weird. "Why do you number the places in the city?" The reply was "These are just placeholders until _someone_ comes up with _something_ better. And we all know it isn't going to be mystic Maya! hee hee."

Phoenix was the only one who got the inside joke.

Pearl stated that it was time to head to the Manor. Everyone agreed and jogged through the metropolis of Kurain city. The city built in no more than a few years.

 **Author's Notes: The cast are finally in the "village!" Only took me 4 chapters. Anyway, Pearl has finished playing tour guide, so I think I'll let her role not be "main character." Also: Kay will play a greater part in the later chapters. Thanks for reading the story so far.**


	4. An old Friend

**Author's notes: the hi-jinks in Kurain are finally getting underway. Bad news for the group of six.**

 **foxchick1 -** oops, sorry for the wait then! Hopefully I can keep the pace somewhat reasonable.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Capcom, Ace Attorney, or any of the characters in the game series.**

April 21 3:35PM

Kurain Village

Pearl had finished directing (and losing) the group through the huge (but still somehow insanely overcrowded) roads and paths, before meeting a checkpoint.

Behind it, was a scene very familiar to Phoenix: Kurain Village. It was very similar to last time Phoenix saw it... Apart from the fact there was a **giant castle** sticking out of the back of Fey Manor, which Pearl called "the political HQ," despite not knowing what "HQ" meant. Kay returned this suspicious name with a large, threatening grin.

In this small, peaceful area in the centre of a city, there were no more than twenty acolytes playing on the pedestrianised streets, no traffic whatsoever, and no towering buildings, with the exception of the aforementioned giant castle.

Pearl stated that the group show their passes to the guard on duty. She was there to prevent people without authorisation from entering the village, not to keep people in. Each person showed their pass and was let in one by one. Phoenix then instinctively headed to Fey Manor. Pearl, knowing Phoenix was going in the right direction, signalled the other 4 to follow Phoenix.

Athena then broke the silence. "So, we get to meet Phoenix's girlfriend, then."

"She's NOT my girlfriend, otherwise we'd be married by now!" was Phoenix's response.

Pearl chimed in, "wrong continent for denial, although your tears of joy when you and Maya are finally together might beat it for longest river in the world..."

Apollo, knowing this wasn't going to end well, caused a diversion: "does anyone know where the hospital is, so my arm can get some rest." The diversion worked, with Athena harshly replying, "just don't hurt it again and it'll heal itself! Humans work like that."

April 21 3:46 PM

Fey Manor - Entrance

Pearl called out "Mystic Maya, we're here!" Maya, on the other side of the door questioned (we're? I guess Nick wrote the e-mail saying he was coming but that was extremely quick)

Maya then opened the door.

She looked remarkably similar to hoe she did almost a decade ago, with the same topknot-esque hairstyle, but she had grown about 20cm and her chest had grown slightly as well.

"I believe you are visi-"

The formality level shattered like a single psyche lock in a pile of evidence, as Maya recognised the now older Phoenix Wright. "Nick, is that really you?"

The next second she jumped onto Phoenix, sending him flying. Her arms wrapping around her new-found prey. They then plummeted to the ground.

Thud.

Maya, crushing Phoenix so much that Pearl was tempted to try channelling him, kissed him at a rate faster than Damon Gant's clapping, while saying "I missed you so much, Nick."

Pearl pounced on the fresh opportunity. "See, they really are in love." Trucy responded with "does that mean I can call Mystic Maya 'Mommy'?" Pearl shook her head.

Meanwhile, Athena looked confused at the intense rush of emotion coming from Phoenix and Maya. "For Phoenix, I haven't seen a fear level that high. Not even in Metis while she was **getting brutally murdered."** Apollo gawked in shock. (Phoenix, more scared than a murder victim? Also, what in space gotten into Athena to make her joke about UR-1?...) Athena, oblivious to the surprise because of the double emotional overload in front of her, continued with, "and no couple I've seen have had joy levels as high as Mystic Maya's in a re-union... Combined!"

Pearl then responded with, "well, they do have the truest of true love, hence the burning bridge antics." Phoenix then got the reference (oops, I _did_ run across a burning bridge for her... Wait, who told Pearl that, or that I did it for Maya. This smells, so it's probably the Butz. Also, her Steel Samurai move there is crushing me so much I might die. Not that that's a huge problem with this place being chock-a-block with mediums.)

Kay then questioned, "Burning bridges? What happened?" Pearl answered this question with "there was a murder, and the killer was on the other side of a bridge", making sure to keep ambiguous about who the killer actually was, "so Phoenix ran across the bridge to save Maya from the killer... Although things then got complicated and it turned out the killer was trying to save Maya and, um, Stuff happened. Anyway, the bridge he ran across was on fire, but he ran across it anyway for Mystic Maya's sake. An act of true love!"

The instant Maya heard the phrase "true love," her face turned an unfortunately familiar blood red. She also released her deadly grip and stood back, petrified. Trucy found this as a perfect opportunity, "Mystic Maya, pleeeease may I call you Mommy now, as you are Daddy's partner."

Phoenix was breathing heavily while lying on the ground, exhausted. "Owww..." Athena was not sympathetic, "oh dear, now it's my turn for the pain train." Apollo, however, knew exactly how Phoenix felt, and (if with an ulterior motive) said, "we should probably get him checked out, he may have cracked a rib or two." Phoenix then stood up, clutching his chest in pain and still groaning. "best start to a holiday ev- ugh, not."

At this point, there were only 6 people. Pearl had gone missing. Kay's raven eyes spotted this almost immediately. "Where's Mystic Pearl?" Maya's reaction to this was a shock level that did a number on Widget's software. "That responsibility evading, violent - I mean, she's probably gone and lied to the elders that I've 'found a boyfriend,' Even though I haven't."

At this point, Apollo unleashed the full fury of his chords of steel. "Hold it!" Pearl heard the intense scream, and obediently ran back to the rest of the group.

About 7 seconds and 100m later, Pearl arrived at the entrance. "OK, I'll tell the elders that you're **special someones** later", Pearl announced, quoting her younger self. Maya's response was "you can tell them in, um... Remind me in a decade, OK." Pearl was not amused, and gave an annoyed stare while pulling up her sleeve.

At this point, Maya made a quick diversion out of pure fear of the girl. A fear Athena found in herself once, five months before this story began...

"Shall we show you to your rooms?"

The reply was a unanimous "yes."

April 21 4:55 PM

Fey Manor - side room

At this point, Maya showed everyone to their respective rooms. Trucy almost forgot about the luggage, which would have caused some awkward moments in the night, but Phoenix reminded her.

On one side of a corridor was Phoenix's, Maya's, and Pearl's rooms (in that order), and on the other side was Kay's, Apollo's, Athena's, and Trucy's. Well, I say "rooms," but they were larger than most flats, with many, many seemingly expensive things neatly placed everywhere. Phoenix was shocked; Athena was overjoyed; Pearl and Maya were used to it, so they had little reaction; Apollo was still in a bit of bracelet related pain, but he still manged a bit of extra shock, as he only just had enough control of his jaw to avoid it dropping onto any of the pristine gadgets.

Kay, being the only one of the Ace Attorney assistants to NOT be a thief, was the only one not to want any of the stuff in her room for herself. She was still happy at the cosy looking (if ridiculous in size) room. Trucy was busy setting up all her props in the huge spaces so she could practice her tricks, thinking about which ones to show off, (Mr. hat is broken, might as well fix him at some point... Nah, why do today what you can put off until tomorrow?)

April 21 6:13 PM

Fey Manor - meeting room 00000

After unpacking for the two-week mega-vacation, the group of seven met in a formal meeting room, if for an informal discussion. Athena's stomach growled like the caged Furio Tigre. The response from Maya was, "don't worry, dinner's in about half an hour, I've got something special tonight for my special gu-"

Apollo interrupted, "someone. See, she even admitted she had something for Phoenix!" It was clear that something had gotten into him to start quoting Pearl...

Athena's reply was "true, but I'm not sure Phoenix returns the feelings, knowing the amount of fear he felt when mystic Maya came out the door."

As Athena expertly predicted, Phoenix was thinking about something else entirely, (If Maya feed-me Fey says it's a "special dinner", I'd better be prepared for a planet-sized meal... Oh dear. Also: Maya actually fancies me? What? Well one thing's certain, I _DON'T_ fancy her as more than a friend, as all she actually does is dump cases on me and force me to watch Steel Samurai religiously.)

At this point, Kay noticed something "Pearl and Trucy are missing. Where are they"

Phoenix was petrified, and thought (Uh oh. This is usually the part where we find a dead body and someone gets falsely accused.) He then silently prayed that the thought was just that, a thought.

Unfortunately, it was more than just a thought.

 **Author's notes: Boom. Now THAT's how you stop being tempted to use a character, kill 'em off. I kinda nicked that trick off of Shakespeare, with how Mercutio (spoilers) died before the end of Romeo & Juliet.**

 **Anyway, we finally have Maya back, now I can begin the ultimate chaos. MWAHAHAHA!**


	5. The confession of a crime

**Author's note:** _ **extreme spoilers**_ **for Trials & Tribulations. Don't say I didn't warn you. Also contains some speculation that will **_**ruin**_ **Pearl Fey for you!** (This is going to be so fun) A puppeteer controlling the characters here thought, with an evil grin.

 **If you do not wish to have Trials and Tribulations ruined for you, please skip to chapter 8 (the start of the next day).**

 **Disclaimer: I (still) don't own Capcom, the Ace Attorney franchise, or the characters involved in any of the games. I also do not own Game Theory or the video stating that games are prophetic.**

 **To update: the group was having a conversation about dinner and Phoenix X Maya (don't ask...) and** _Kay noticed something "Pearl and Trucy are missing. Where are they?"_

 _Phoenix was petrified, and thought "Uh oh. This is usually the part where we find a dead body and someone gets falsely accused." He then silently prayed that the thought was just that, a thought._

 _Unfortunately, it was more than just a thought._

It turned out he said it out loud. Maya then joked, "OK, who's dead and who's gonna be falsely indicted?" Phoenix then said, "you can always try an _experiment._ " Maya giggled at the remark, which she figured out had referred to channelling, "nah, that'll ruin the fun of debating who it was."

Athena then butted in, "Pearl can run at insane miles an hour, so if she were on the receiving end, she'd escape easily." Maya seconded this with,"and she can slap people unconscious. Useful for me as I can't get to sleep easily, and apparently good for practical jokes. *sigh*" Phoenix thought (yeah, learnt that one the hard way). "She discovered it on you, Nick!" (Great to know... ugh. I wasn't even flirting with Ms. Delite.)

Apollo then rebutted Athena's motion with an "Objection" and "Trucy has a TON of magic tricks, she'd easily be able to use something like Mr. Hat to defend herself." Phoenix followed up with "If a Fey were the victim or the culprit, Maya would have to be the one falsely accused. However, she has an Alibi here. Therefore, Pearl can't be a victim or a culprit. This means they're both alive? Please?"

Kay sympathised, with her Amnesiac bout teaching her the concept of not being obnoxious, "Oh, those two must be like daughters to you. Actually, one _is_ your adoptive daughter. It's unsurprising you're worried sick." She then turned to the others, "Guys, a little heart may be in order. Be nice to poor old Phoenix here." (Old? Ugh. Well, I _am_ the oldest here, darn it.) Phoenix thought in response, (well, at least one person is on my side. Two if I count myself.)

Maya decided to be as annoying as possible, to provide evidence against her charge of flirting with Phoenix, "well, we know where the sheep's heart is going. I was worried that might not get eaten."

At this point, there was an interruption, in the form of a 10m rope magically appearing and tying Phoenix and Maya together in a firm hug position. Maya then thought (there's only one person with motive and ability to run so fast we didn't spot her.)

PEARL!

The hilarious scream, which scored an impressive 6.8... On the Richter scale, was so comical that even the mountains couldn't resist the urge to chuckle. Pearl and her rope providing accomplice, Trucy, high-fived each-other with slight grins. They were in front of the setting sun, and looked like something straight out of a action movie's cover.

Pearl said, "mission complete, now let's see the priceless look on Mr. Nick's face." Trucy agreed, and jumped into her rope-containing magic panties. A minute, and a kilometre later, they arrived at meeting room 00000, with Trucy quickly jumping out of her magic panties.

Maya was furious, and truly scared Phoenix. Widget logged the new high-score. "If you dare do that again, I'm upping the statute of limitations for murder to 15 years." Phoenix was confused at this threat, "can someone fill me in here?"

That Pearl did, right on cue. "You know last time you defended Mystic Maya?" Phoenix knew which case that was. "The one where Godot killed Ms. Dauxn- I mean Fey?" Pearl continued, "Correct, well: that was actually me all along."

"WHAT?!" Phoenix shouted, to Apollo's disappointment (he does _not_ have good chords of steel.) Athena made a sarcastic "dun, dun, duurn" noise, while thinking (that confession came out of no-where. Pearl Fey, what goes on in your brain?)

Pearl thought (finally, I get a priceless look on Phoenix's face. Thanks, mystic Maya not thinking before she speaks!"

 **Argument**

 _Phoenix's instinctive rebuttal_

"N-No. You couldn't have done it."

"If you did, I would have seen psyche locks when you denied it."

"And besides, Godot confessed."

"And also I think you had an alibi?"

Pearl then thought, (time to cross examine that. I know Nick doesn't accept a confession. Ever, so I'm going to have to convict myself.)

 **Rebu / ttal**

 _Phoenix's instinctive rebuttal_

"N-No. You couldn't have done it."

"If you did, I would have seen psyche locks when you denied it."

Evidence - Magatama (Type: awesome) "Mystic Maya's old Magatama, She gave it to her special someone so I could charge it. Can detect Psyche-locks, but only if the secret comes up in the conversation" _Objection!_

"At what point did I deny it, or even infer for that matter, that I didn't do it? Answer: I didn't, at _any_ point. Remember that the Magatama doesn't work if the _secret isn't mentioned_. Also note that I only said the channelling failed, not the _plot to assassinate the master_. I also actually said 'it was all my fault' when I met you on the other side of the bridge. Bear in mind that I didn't even mention the crime itself." **(Cleverly ambiguous wording there, Capcom)**

Phoenix was shocked, "Y-you may not have actively denied it... B-but you didn't know about the crime, assuming you didn't do it, and that explains the reason behind your lack of recall of it."

"And besides, Godot confessed."

Profiles - Mia Fey (Age: dead) "My eldest cousin, was in the running for master before leaving the clan for Mystic Maya's sake. Godot's special someone. Mr. Nick's mentor until she died. Her death was how Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya met, I need to make sure it wasn't all in vain!" _Objection!_

"Sure, Godot confessed, but was that confession _true_? Please note that Mia's ghost actually pointed beside you.

"At this point, he was both betrayed by his special someone, giving him no reason to live, and betraying someone who was like a son to him. So that confession had 5 ulterior motives: to save me; to give Mia a victory; to give you a victory; to save Mystic Maya; and to reduce his sentence."

"Urk! Th-that's a v-valid point, m-m-myst-tic P-pearls. B-but:"

"And also I think you had an alibi?"

Evidence - Burnt assassination plot guide (type: documents) "A plot to assassinate the master that I carried out, scruffy detective found it in the incinerator on the inner temple side. Touch check to read the bits I somehow failed to burn, oops." _Objection!_

"What you just said contradicts my assassination plot!" "How?" "Remember where scruffy detective found this note. In the incinerator on the _inner temple side_. In other words, the crime scene. This means I would be at the crime scene during the murder, making me a suspect at the very least. 3 contradictions and not one valid point, even your witnesses can do better than _that_..." This was a huge insult to Phoenix, who Trucy had just removed the rope from.

Pearl then, knowing Phoenix's guard was completely down, unleashed her valid points:

"If Godot lost his mask, he wouldn't have been able to find it again as he would be blind!"

"Godot had no change of clothes, you would have seen the blood splatter on his sleeve. On the other hand, Maya had adequate first aid and clothing to hide a stab wound, so I did too!"

"I'm the only one who could've taken the staff fast enough for no-one to notice, Godot's too slow and would be stabbed with the dagger if he tried to nick the staff."

"I knew I was plotting _something_ , and took a _red_ torch with me, hence Maya seeing a red light, and no-one seeing red on a white background." (red torch added to the court record)

"I also told you I was right next to the crime scene while the crime occurred, how did I not hear mystic Maya's scream?"

"Also: I was the only one that could have made a stab in that position, at that _angle_."

Kay jumped on this chance to show off little thief: "I can prove, or disprove that."

She then let Pearl type in the data of the night in question, for a few possible scenarios. All the ones with Godot doing the stabbing were, sure enough, mis-matches with the autopsy. The only one that matched was Pearl running towards Misty with the staff, tripping and the staff flying into her back as Pearl's hand was too weak to hold on. Pearl confirmed this was what actually happened.

 _Hold it!_

Phoenix stated that Pearl "wasn't clumsy enough for that, the clumsy one's Maya."

Maya's face turned red with fury at this comment.

Pearl's reply was "I have evidence that I was more than clumsy enough:"

Evidence - Sacred Urn (type: broken) "Mia broke it, I broke it, Andrews broke it, everyone breaks this thing! This has happened so much that I've started a line of pinatas that are designed to look like it. Used to house mystic Ami's ashes and spirit." _Take that!_

"You actually managed to force a confession out of me for breaking the urn, don't tell me you've forgotten. Also: I was too clumsy to incinerate the note properly, hence you finding out about the assassination. So yeah, that is what happened, I tripped, but somehow still managed to deal the blow. Talk about a swift recovery. I also used the impalement as a handhold to get up."

"Oh, and about motive, I had more than one. One: I was on a plot to assassinate the master, that I did. Two: I had to protect mystic Maya at all costs! Mystic Maya's mention of Godot at the scene: a complete lie to cover for me!

"It looks like I mind controlled everyone with my 'I'm innocent' face into not seeing me as a suspect, despite having a murder case of Von-Karma perfection against me."

Phoenix then slammed his head against the table, and cried large blue tears in reaction to catching the wrong person.

 **Author's notes: "everyone" includes the player. Now THAT'S creepy, Capcom! Also: that's A LOT of evidence against Pearl Fey. You might want to re-play the case while bearing this all in mind, and watch the cute-overload mind control veil fly off. Also: I had to cut out the little thief sequence as it was long and boring.**

 **And now, the truly scary bit, prophecies.**

 **I learnt from YouTube show Game Theory that video games are prophetic (this case also was the only one with a crystal ball, ironically), and this prophecy was: Prejudice in the USA caused the wrong person to get criminal charges. The dark age of the law came in soon after, and no-one trusted law enforcement.**

 **This was in 2018. In real-life 2015: discrimination in the USA caused heavy bias in the justice system, probably resulting in the wrong people getting caught in many cases. Because the police force are part of it, people are beginning to distrust law enforcement.**


	6. Good evening

**Author's Notes: Talk about a bombshell last chapter. I just had to get that huge realisation out of my system, as it was bugging me. Also: who knew Game Theory was actually on the right track with the prophecy theory?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Game theory, the video on games predicting the future, Capcom, the Ace Attorney series, or any of the characters involved in the games. I also do not own any board games mentioned.**

 **Now, to continue the crazy story and stop using logic with video games (it can make weird results, like last chapter)**

Athena was not convinced with this, as when she made a confession like that, it was completely false. "That Godot: is he, by any chance, similar to the phantom?" Phoenix noted the parallel, but then said "he's more like Blackquill, if you're going to use UR-1 as your analogy."

Athena jumped on the chance: "Oh, that means it was a completely unrelated Deus Ex Machina third party!" Maya made a pessimistic reply, "fat chance, there was no-one outside of me Dahlia, Pearl, and Godot who don't have a hard-as-diamond alibi. As Phoenix elegantly proved." This rubbed Phoenix the wrong way, (way to rub salt in the wound, Maya.)

However, Kay caught something, "didn't the victim manage to cross the bridge by bungee jumping? Couldn't the killer have been one Iris who did the same thing?"Referring to the daring escape made by the phantom. However, Maya shook her head, but then said, "don't worry, it'll be OK. I halved the statute of limitations to 7 years, so she has been officially forgiven for the crime, hence why I was threatening to reset it. Did that answer your question, Nick?"

"...!"

"You weren't listening, right?"

(Rats, she read me like a book there.)

"Anyway, is that the time? Dinner's almost ready!"

The group the ran through the huge empty corridors to a huge dining room.

April 21 6:41 PM

Fey Manor - Dining room

Everyone was shocked at the sheer amount of posh things in the dining room. Even Maya was impressed. The group of seven then hastily entered their beautiful seats. Then, some waitresses quickly served up some starters. They then filled the table to the brim. "Tuck in," Maya said.

Between mouthfuls, the group broke into conversation. Kay asked the obvious question, "How did you get so much stuff?" Maya's answer was, "Immigration, our borders are completely open. With immigrants comes skills, with skills comes jobs, with jobs comes money, and with money comes taxes. We've also made the economic system more efficient... And MUCH more complicated.

"We also do a few corrupt political dealings." Kay knew what she would be doing the next morning and thought (looks like I'll never be out of a job.)

Then, there was the main course, which towered over the seven minuscule humans. Not even Trucy's magic panties could swallow this humongous meal. Maya and Pearl looked like puppies, and everyone ravenously took huge portions.

April 21 7:00 PM

Fey Manor - dining room

Everyone was now completely stuffed, even Maya's bottomless pit of a stomach had filled up. Maya then suggested activities for the evening: "we haven't really got much of today left, so shall we play some board games?" Athena made a pragmatic response, "that may not work, as we have 7 people."

Maya replied with "we have more than one table." The group then split to have: Phoenix, Trucy, and Pearl on one table; and Maya, Kay, Apollo and Athena on another.

Maya, Kay, Apollo, and Athena played "Formula motor racing." 

Near the end of the second race, Maya played a "crash" card. She was met with a chant of "roll a 1, roll a 1," as her cars were in 1st and 2nd. She got a 5, and took out both of Kay's cars. Athena felt smug because she got 5th place out of it.

Then on the third race, Athena played "charge:engine blows" on her own car. 9, sixth place. 3, fifth place. 6, fourth place. 1, third place. She then decided that running for second was a bad move. She rolled the die just to check, and it was an 11, out of the race. Athena felt smug at this good call.

After 8 races, the neutral teams won and got 3rd, as no-one ganged up on them. Maya claimed 2nd, Athena 4th, Apollo 5th, and Kay plum last.

Meanwhile, Phoenix suggested Agricola. Trucy's reply was, "you vs the professor, maybe, but NOT against us dumb people!" Pearl then got out a board game called "Empires: age of discovery" Trucy cringed, as the huge box and insanely long rule-book made the game seem extremely complex.

The trio then played the game, with Trucy destroying everyone and claiming all the capital buildings. Pearl wasn't doing too bad with discoveries, and Phoenix had a good claim on the colonist dock. Trucy won, Pearl a surprisingly close second, and Phoenix close, but last.

After this, the group met up in Pearl's room

April 21 8:57 PM

Fey Manor - Pearl's room

Phoenix was surprised to see a notable theme of nature in Pearl's bedroom. There were wallflowers everywhere, and all the posters were about climate change. Pearl explained, "nature is much more friendly than other people, and it can really hide some amazing secrets, The forests, savannas, plains, mountains, deserts, they're all beautiful." Maya then thought (I didn't know she ran off that far!) "Nature really can just gratefully accept anything, it's always so kind."

Pearl then got back to the point, "What shall we do for the rest of the evening?"

Maya made an immediate response: "An episode of Steel Samurai." Pearl the ran to the box set, fired up her TV, and the episode started to play. Pearl, Kay and Phoenix shared feeling of boredom, while Maya and Athena were very excited. The show flowed from scene to scene, until the credits rolled.

At this point, Maya exclaimed that she was tired. Pearl questioned, "shall I?" Maya said "yes, please just d-." Then Pearl slapped Maya in the back of the head. Maya instantly fainted, letting Pearl carry Maya to her room and tuck her into bed.

Phoenix exclaimed, "I am now officially scared of you. First you tell me you can kill, and now you knock out someone in one hit? Help!"

Pearl explained, "there's a pressure point about 4cm above and to the back of the ear, making it about 5 and a half centimetres away. People fall unconscious for about an hour if it's hit hard enough, with no negative side effects... Apart from the perfect opportunity for a great prank! I actually discovered it on you when you _flirted_ with Ms. Delite. If on my fifth try."

Phoenix then thought, (why am I getting this sudden urge to try to fall madly in love with Maya? Probably to keep safe from Pearly De Killer, the perfect assassin.)

At this point, Apollo stated that "I [he] has a lot of trouble getting to sleep. Can you try it on me?" Pearl then slapped Apollo in this pressure point, and he fainted on the spot, too. Pearl then carried Apollo into his room and laid him under the covers.

It was the same story for Kay, Athena, and Trucy, but Phoenix was more sceptical of letting Pearl do whatever she pleases to him for a full hour. He thought Pearl would be too tempted to take him to the _wrong bed,_ and decided to walk to his bed by his own legs. It also gave him the added bonus of being able to change into his pyjamas. Pearl then cuddled her strangler-fig teddy as she effortlessly drifted off to sleep.

 **Author's notes: The first day is finally complete, now all I need to do are the remaining (estimated) 90 chapters to complete the two weeks. Also: the pressure point I mentioned is purely fictional (citation needed), and I only used it because Pearl did this KO slap in the stolen turnabout, so I don't want anyone slapping each-other in the back of the head only to find it doesn't work.**

 **Although we already had a testimony sequence, I also may want to figure out how to make a courtroom sequence later in the story, hmm...**


	7. Secret plots

**Author's Notes: I decided, new day, fresh sart. I hope you enjoy the less serious change of pace.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Ace Attorney series, Capcom, or any characters in any of their games.**

April 22, 6:03 AM

Fey Manor - ?

Kay knew from the conversations she had the previous evening that the Fey family was hiding _something,_ and she wanted to know what that something was. She got up early, changed into her dark blue stealth costume, and silently walked through the magnificent palace, but the only gem she wanted to steal was information for the public, as usual.

She had used little thief to scout the area, and where the important "plans" were. She carefully walked through the silent, dark, huge empty rooms. However...

Crash!

Pearl Fey was also up early, for a different reason. To tell the elders about Maya's affection for Phoenix. She didn't notice the invisible Yatagarasu, and ran straight into her.

"Kay, what are you doing up so early, and in the ninja coz-puh-lay?" Pearl asked, still getting a grip on popular culture, which she had absolutely no interest in whatsoever.

Kay replied "how has the great thief Yatagarasu been caught in the act? Th-this is i-impossible. How?" Pearl responded with "leaking info? Feel free to. We could do with the free P.R."

Kay then continued with Pearl, idly chatting about their lives on the fringes of society. Pearl quickly guided Kay to the area with all the top-secret documents, and stated that Kay could "look at all you[she] like[d], it's all non-corrupt good stuff so I have nothing to be afraid of! Also: if you do find something corrupt, make sure to pin it on the whole Fey family, not just me, I don't like the idea of the lack of freedom involved with the master's throne."

Kay acknowledged that this "explained the fact you want Phoenix and Maya together." Because, if they have a daughter (other than Trucy, non-spirit mediums don't count). Pearl would no longer be next in line for master when someone **actually** manages to kill Maya.

 _Attempts to kill Maya: I (Redd White), II (Morgan Fey + Mimi Miney), III (Shelly De Killer), IV (Inquisitor Barhnam), V (Espella Cantabella (if by accident)), VI (Pearl Fey (accident)) VII (Morgan Fey + Dahlia Hawthorne), VIII (Godot + Dahlia Hawthorne), IX (Maya's own burger eating habits), plus however many there were in the 9 intervening years between Trials+Tribulations and this story..._

How on earth is she still alive? Channelling herself whenever she "dies", or is there a protection gem in her necklace? Oh, wait, she's _invincible_ (in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3).

Anyway, unbeatable Maya aside, Kay was busy looking through secret plans, but then decided they were all good ideas and thus not worth making a fuss about. There seemed to be a lot on being heroic, and then making the world know to give PR. They can then use this recognition for more authority over the world. That was the motif, anyway

She moved from plan, to blueprint, to idea, and found nothing that she could be bothered to make public. (This "Pearl" is completely right. This place is absolutely sinless!) She then found an article on a rare plant Pearl had found in her 4000 square-km garden.

Binding Tulip details added to the pocket... I mean court record.

Evidence - Binding Tulip details (Type: documents) "I found this while looking for a secret to leak, It claims that if a couple agree to bash the twin heads together, even their spirits will fuse. It 'causes a more true love than any fairy tale can hope to portray'. Seems interesting."

(Wait, Pearl had to run experiments to find this stuff out, right? How did she know about spirit fusion. Did she kill the couples and try using a spirit technique on them?)

April 22, 6:15 AM

Fey Manor - Elders' quarters

Pearl, now focused on her own evil plan, decided to visit the elders. She spotted the three woken elders, Bethan, Lauren, and Morgan. She decided that telling Morgan would just dump her with another assassination plot, and Bethan would just try to call her bluff. Her only option was Lauren.

"Mystic Lauren? I have some news for you."

Lauren decided she had to know... Why Pearl was up so early.

"Mystic Pearl, why are you awake so early in the night?" Lauren clearly hadn't quite gotten up yet, and her voice slurred. Pearl then went hyper. "Mystic Maya. She may have found a special someone!"

Lauren then got notably more exited, and awake. "Th-the main family line can continue? Who is Mystic Maya fancying? Mystic Pearl, don't hold me in suspense! Tell me!" She was now bouncing with excitement at the potential continuation of the main family line.

"It may be hard to persuade _him_ , but the special someone is Mr. Nick. I was right all along! Maya seemed extremely open to give Mr. Nick huge cuddles! She probably just isn't willing to admit she was wrong over all these years. Now all I need to do is get a binding tulip to seal the deal."

Lauren then jumped for joy and ran, screaming in delight, to tell the other elders the good news. Pearl felt a smug grin consume her lips, as she proudly strolled back to her own room, knowing the damage had finally been done.

(A decade, a whole decade. I finally get to bring Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya to a perfect love. This was more than worth the wait, hardships, slaps, murder, and constant pressure. YAY!)

She then returned to the small wilderness known as her own room.

April 22 7:15 AM

Master's bedroom

(Urgh. What's with all the ruckus? Can I get any sleep, even on my days off? Might as well check what the problem is.) Maya opened her eyes to see the elders, Pearl, and some of the servants bouncing with joy. Morgan looked absolutely furious at the celebration.

(Oh no. Pearly has probably gone and told the elders that me and Nick are supposed to be together. I also think that my new "friends" aren't going to help me either. I guess I could escape a conversation by channelling sis... But i can only do that so many times before my spiritual energy runs out. This is going to take some serious wriggling out of.

Anyway, I want my revenge on Pearl for this. She needs the lesson. Unfortunately she'd kill me before I get the chance to kill her, and it would take 20 years for her to be forced into master if I try to play dead. Also: if I dump her with master's responsibilities, I lose master's rights. I might need some help here...)

Beside Maya was a tulip, and the still sleeping Phoenix Wright. Luckily it wasn't _quite_ the same bed.

Phoenix then began to wake up. (So much noise. Can't sleep any longer. What's going on? Why am I in the wrong room? Why is there a Tulip and then Ms. Eat-all to my right? I think I know who to blame for this. Pearls, I will get my sweet revenge for a decade of pressure, just you wait!)

He then got from lying to sitting, still in a bit of a daze. He then saw the party going on around him, and cringed. (Pearls, you have a lot of explaining to do. Please don't force me with Maya. Can someone, anyone, help? I don't care if they're evil, I just NEED HELP!)

His prayer was not answered. He stood up, and tried to leave the room. He was blocked by the sea of people, and punished with a mega-painful slap combo from Pearl. (Not trying that one again.)

Maya sat up, and realised the situation wasn't just a horrifying nightmare. If it was, there would be at least ten murders she'd be framed for by now. She now heard the horrifying noises coming from the elders' mouths. "Who knew she was in love with Phoenix all along?" "That'll explain the lack of men able to seduce her, she was already taken!"

Pearl then held a smug grin, and addressed the elders with "I told you so."

Eventually, the others got up, and saw the ruckus going on after walking towards the noise. Trucy thought about being nice to her dad, and distracting everyone with a miracle, but then thought twice as the temptation of an adoptive mother got the better of her.

Athena picked up immense levels of joy in everyone... Except Morgan (anger), Phoenix (fear), Maya (also fear), and Apollo (anger).

Apollo was annoyed at everyone, because his bracelet was reacting (to Phoenix's fear), so he decided to cheer himself up by jokingly dancing in the crowd. He then realised what the party was about, Phoenix and Maya together. Apollo had a smug grin (I knew the boss was hiding something big, I guess the secret's out now.)

 **To be continued (or something else that makes an unnecessary cliffhanger)**

 **Author's Notes: I just thought this would be a good point to add a chapter break, it gives a bit of suspense before Maya's upcoming revenge comes into action...**


	8. Pestered Pearl

**Author's notes: I'm just picking up where I left off now, have fun reading!**

 **Also: about the fictional pressure point I mentioned back in chapter 7, I tried pressing it on myself and there actually is a pressure point! No fainting, though. (damn, and there was me thinking I had actually found a way to get to sleep easily...)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Capcom, Ace Attorney, or any of the characters in the series.**

Athena decided to talk to Phoenix about this revelation, "I didn't know you had a girlfriend, Phoenix. Why did you hide it from us?" Phoenix responded with "She's NOT my girlfriend, but Pearls may just have forced me into this, as she has insane political reach here and the people on her side. Can someone help me out of this mess?" Athena then replied "maybe, what do I need to do?"

"What can we do about this?" Phoenix replied. Maya chimed in "revenge on Pearly is, at this point, necessary." Athena then thought for a moment, and came out with "speaking of revenge, I haven't got my own back on Apollo yet. Y'now, for _trying to kill me_."

"I won't be forgetting about UR-1 any time soon." Phoenix replied. "Although... Apollo and Pearls would go together like diets and sugar. Oh, this is going to be FUN!" Maya seconded the motion for operation APearllo. Athena also agreed, if just for the comic relief value.

After this, the so-called couple were then being harassed by the elders, so Athena wisely decided to escape the carnage. Meanwhile, Trucy thought of something awkward that may happen. (If this relationship goes through, that would make me next in line for master as Maya's eldest daughter... Even though I've never even seen a channelling before! At least it would have comedy value, for everyone except me.) She then dismissed the thought as pure conjecture, but decided that maybe a magic trick, potentially using the magic panties, could imitate channelling.

Trucy then decided to stop Pearl. Trucy then asked Pearl to demonstrate a channelling. Pearl was shocked, "You haven't seen a channelling before?! H-how have I NOT shown you this, well, is there anyone who's dead but you want to meet again? A picture of them would make it easy."

Trucy then, if a little confused, decided on Zak Gramareye, her biological father. She then shown a small locket-photo of her father and Pearl did the magic. Zak then woke up, in a daze, tight medium's clothes, and with a grown-up Trucy standing in front of him. He then said "Trucy, where am I, what magic trick are you doing?"

"...! Oh, the magic isn't me this time. From, um, what I can tell. Y-you seem to be possessing my friend, Pearl Fey, this must be what that 'spirit channelling' thing is." Trucy replied.

Zak thought (this explains the, um, "clothes" I'm wearing. Also the wacko hairstyle.) "W-well, it's nice to see you again, my girl." Trucy then responded with, "yeah, and seeing you not dead or undercover. How were the 7 years of Shadi Smith?"

Zak replied with one word: "miserable." He then turned to another topic of discussion, "Is this Wright guy any good as a father?" Trucy's reply went somewhat unwanted, "yes, actually. For a lawyer, he's surprisingly lenient, so I could do loads of extra tricks I'm not normally allowed to." Zak then shot Trucy a glare, to show that he didn't like the idea of Trucy doing magic tricks that can get her killed, and his dissatisfaction at the reply.

Trucy then made a few updates on how her life had been going for the past 8 years. Most of it made Zak both happy that Trucy was having a good life, and extremely jealous of the girl.

After about an hour of light-hearted conversation, and a very annoyed Zak: he decided to revive Pearl. Trucy was thinking about the be-nice-to-dad approach, but then decided that Pearl not being threatened was more important. This made her second the motion.

At this point, Zak immediately shrank about a foot, to reveal Pearl Fey. She then said "so, how was your first channelling experience?" Trucy was caught off guard "...! Oh, um, it was great. Thanks Pearl. Even if daddy was a bit jealous of me..."

Pearl sympathised with Trucy, "well, he has been undercover for 7 years, thus losing all his fame. And he has been dead for a year on top of that." At this point, Apollo had also left the hall. He was clutching his arm. Trucy thought (bracelet over-reacting, seems like the obvious guess).

Trucy then spoke up. "You should probably wear that bracelet somewhere where it won't hurt to no end when it shrinks... In other words, NOT your neck!"

Apollo laughed at the strangulation joke, replying "laughter is the best cure for pain."

Pearl seconded this. "It actually works. Science calls it a plur-see-bow effect." (good with biology, but I need to get my act together with psychology!)

Athena then busted through the door, with Phoenix and Maya in tow. "hmm. So it wasn't just a Widget malfunction. Phoenix and mystic Maya say that you two are eyeing each-other up, Apollo and mystic Pearl." (c'mon, APearllo needs to get off the ground. Please give me something to work on!)

Pearl and Apollo reacted in a simultaneous shock, "...! What?! NO!"

Phoenix then saw some things that were shocking: Athena's hair turned light blue (making him extremely scared of a certain whip); the sky through the window turned a sunset orange; the wooden room turned a dark blue like the sea. Everything except Apollo and Pearl then faded to black. At this point, twelve chains made with an alloy of sin and evil wrapped around Pearl and Apollo, six on each. On each of the two hearts, landed a lock of golden temptation, leading only into a large, black void.

(Apollo and Pearl had black psyche locks when they said they weren't in love,) Phoenix thought, (I honestly did NOT expect this one to be genuine!)

Pearl also had her own thoughts, (Rats, I knew this "get Nick and Maya together" thing, although only revealing the truth, like Mr. Nick always does, was going to bite me in the butt. However: I wasn't expecting a move like that!)

Athena, or rather, Widget, had noticed something. (I-is that... Discord? As in, genuine discord while they denied their love for each-other? This one's the real deal? WHAT?)

Apollo then, if without a say in the matter, caused a distraction. His bracelet was tightening, hard. He screamed "GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" The crying heap then collapsed onto the floor, clutching his arm in pain. Pearl was quick and instinctive to react, and helped Apollo out. This caused some minor damage to the black psyche locks, but not enough to break them.

Pearl then somehow summoned the strength to bend Apollo's tightening bracelet. This immense feat of brute strength lifted the pain on Apollo. He was still breathing very heavily thanks to the insane adrenaline rush, though. Pearl then backed off to let Apollo recover.

Apollo then noticed, through his daze, that his bracelet had been bent. A lot. (Not even I can bend this thing out of shape, how on earth did that happen?)

Maya, Phoenix, and Athena then held an emergency operation APearlo meeting in Athena's room, as Phoenix's was being refurbished with a double bed, and Maya's had a party going on in it.

April 22 8:01 AM

Fey manor - Athena's guest bedroom

Athena started the discussion. "Although I didn't get the chance to use the mood matrix, I could still hear a ton of discord in those two." Maya then said, "also, the only reason why Pearl had to summon all that strength was because Apollo's _bracelet_ was reacting. That thing only reacts when there's a lie, or so I've been told by Nick over there."

Phoenix responded, "that makes three automatic lie detectors that went off", while fishing the Magatama out of his pocket, "they both had a black psyche lock each." Athena then questioned "as in, the ones where someone lies but doesn't even know that they're lying."

"Yes, those black psyche locks are the type that show up when someone doesn't know they're lying. You had a few while confessing to UR-1, which is how I knew you were not telling everything."

"So I basically owe my life to a green rock I don't even know about. Great..." Athena said this with an annoyed look on her face.

Pearl, who was actually eavesdropping on them the whole time, then had a annoyed scowl on her eyes.(Hey, Athena, don't you mean you owe your life to _my_ spiritual energy. Add one to lives saved count. Also add one to lives saved that I didn't get the credit for. Hmph)

Phoenix, not knowing this, said: "well, three lie detectors all say they're supposed to be together, so it looks like we may want to keep pushing."

Athena raised an objection, "if they actually are supposed to be together, then it wouldn't exactly be a revenge plot."

Maya replied, "ah whatever. It's still going to be fun, watching them slowly be coerced into a relationship." 

Rattle, rattle, rattle.

Phoenix recognised a sound, "girls, I can hear a breaking black psyche lock. One of them is listening in on us."

Pearl then thought (rats, busted. Although maybe if I can get Maya in denial, Phoenix can see the locks for himself. However...)

 **Author's notes: OK, APearllo was just too good of a comical relationship to resist. Also, stuff balancing things, Pearl is now the main character!**


	9. Operation APearllo

**Author's Note: I actually have reasons for choosing Apollo X Pearl other than just sheer comedy value, and the reasons I will state later. Phoenix introduced Pearl to the whole outside world, and saved Maya at least thrice. Pearl would probably see Phoenix (and thus defence attorneys in general) as a deity. She would probably then think highly of Apollo as a result.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Capcom, the Ace Attorney series, or any of the characters in any of the games.**

April 22 8:15 AM

Pearl's room

(um... This is awkward.) Pearl thought, (how am I supposed to get Apollo to fall for me if all I'm doing is causing bracelet related pain. He is such a magnificent man, though. Definitely my type. But if I try for him, I'll have to face Athena's Judo-throw, Juniper's pandemics, and Trucy's magic tricks. All of which would probably kill me in two seconds flat... And any mediums that try channelling me. He's probably just plain out of my league. Unless I can break Apollo's black psyche lock, without a Magatama, I guess I can't get him.)

She then, with a the sharp shards of a broken lock ripping through her heart, fiddled with her collection of flowers. She then found two 2-headed binding tulips. This gave her an idea (Apollo should be easy to dupe into using one with me. OK Maya is going to be a tougher cookie with Phoenix as she knows about these things, but I never know if I don't try.) She had completely forgotten that she had a third in Maya's room ready and waiting, but Phoenix and Maya didn't get the hint them.

Pearl then remembered why all the lie detectors went off. Operation APearllo. It would go much faster if one of the couple were in on it. She promptly ran off to Athena's room to tell Phoenix, Maya and Athena.

April 22 8:16 AM

Athena's room

Phoenix, Maya and Athena's plans on operation APearllo had dissolved into idle chatter, then Pearl knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Pearl obeyed this instruction, and then stuttered "Um, y-you know this opp-er-hey-shin app-earl-low. W-well umm..."

"Oh so you were the one I heard eavesdropping earlier." Phoenix replied.

Pearl, still not quite ready to say things, it seemed, said "Y-y-yes M-mr. N-n-nick... I-i-i'm s-sorry b-but I-I think I'm actually having a crush o-on Apollo."

Athena had a joyous reaction. "Discord gone. Looks like you beat Phoenix and mystic Maya, despite giving them a 10-year head start!" She said, scowling at Phoenix.

"She beat me by 10 years because my one was never meant to be! Maya's a friend, nothing more." Phoenix panicked and said this under pressure.

"Widget never lies, he doesn't have the programming capacity to. If he says discord, that means you're hiding something." Athena then turned from a scowl to a smug grin. "And in this case, the 'something' is a crush on mystic Maya, right?"

Pearl seconded Athena instantly. "You're just in denial. Don't lie, not to yourself. You're supposed to find out the truth, not me!" Her attention then turned to Maya "do you have a crush on Mr. Nick?"

"No, I don't know what you're talking about." Thud, rattle rattle rattle. Bang bang bang.

Three black psyche locks encased Maya. Phoenix then thought (those are best left unbroken. Besides, those things are infuriatingly hard to remove. The truth doesn't always have to be public, right?)

Pearl then continued "Mr. Nick. How many black psyche locks do you see?" Knowing Phoenix had the Magatama.

Phoenix then, if a bit gullible, replied "three...

...!

I-I mean none, honest!"

Pearl then smugly grinned. "I knew it. You might as well admit it now, as you have seen the locks for yourself."

Phoenix then thought in panic (NOOO! One slip of the tongue just cost me any hope of escape! Now I know what it feels like to be a witness in one of my murder cases...)

"A-anyway, back to operation APearlo." Phoenix suggested everyone go back on topic. (come on, distraction, please buy me some time to break out of these psyche lock chains.)

Pearl, surprisingly, was eager to second this. Maya was a bit confused (Great, which person who's name begins with "P" are we shipping again?) Athena then knew she had been out-voted.

Pearl came up with the first idea, "maybe something with spirit channelling? Apollo would probably bear hug Clay without second thought." Maya agreed with this. "Sure. Also, after the bear hug I should be able to channel him to congratulate Apollo and make sure he knows Clay isn't just being used." Phoenix seconded this idea.

Pearl then suggested, "shall I channel Clay? Two reasons: one, it will drain me of spiritual energy, so I'm only able to manage 20 seconds or so when it happens; and two, so we know he's in on it and won't go and stab us in the back." (Urgh, whenever I say the phrase "stab in the back" I get those stupid flash-back things. Well at least it saved **her**.)

Pearl then decided to drop the nightmares by not existing for a few minutes. Clay woke up, and was immediately startled by the insanely small clothes, and weird hairstyle. Phoenix made a sarcastic response, "oh well, you didn't get to be channelled by 9-year-old Pearls.

Maya laughed, "No matter how many times I see this, I never get used to it. It's always so priceless seeing someone go into a really young acolyte."

Clay was in shock, "A-am I b-being c-channelled. So am I d-dead? NOOOOO! Where am I? Argh!" Maya then whipped up a witty comeback, "Well for now, you aren't anymore! Anyway, to the point, We need your help for something. You're a good friend of Apollo's, and can be channelled."

Clay then knew what was going on, sort of. "So, what do I have to do?"

Maya then replied, "oh, just say hello to Apollo when he arrived, and don't worry if you suddenly teleport and find a teenage girl in love with Apollo, that's part of the plan."

Maya had completely lost Clay with that remark, but he vaguely got the hint that he was meeting Apollo, and even figured out that the medium that was going to be channelling him was Apollo's secret lover! Although that's unsurprising as he needed to perform immense feats of logic when repairing the HAT-1.

Clay then, if a bit confused, started to chat with Apollo's friends. He then left Pearl with barely any spiritual energy, perfect for the plan, and he then took off as ghost, to return to the heavens.

Phoenix, Maya, and Athena all agreed that the event was happening on this day. Pearl would have also agreed, if she wasn't in the usual post-channelling coma. So, the plan was finally ready!

 **Author's notes: APearllo is just so great. I can't stop! HELP! (breakdown occurs)**

 **Oh, fine. It won't continue for the** _ **whole**_ **rest of the story. Also: everyone was too full up from the dinner in chapter 7 to even mention breakfast.**


	10. A new couple

**Author's notes: Man, the pressure point in chapter 7 is great for getting me to sleep quickly. Go placebo effect!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Capcom, Ace Attorney, or any characters in any of the games**

April 22 9:50 AM

Maya's room

Luckily for the cast, operation APearlo had somehow made Phoenix and Maya "disappear" to Athena's room. Everyone had finished their search, and started the 20-year timer. Maya then entered her room, along with Phoenix, Kay, Trucy, Athena, Pearl, and most importantly, Apollo.

Trucy, who didn't know about APearllo yet, was still shipping Phoenix X Maya. She decided catching up with her "mother" was the best move. "Daddy, new Mommy! How are you?" She asked, somewhat overjoyed. "I see you're finally together!"

"...!" Maya realised her hand was on Phoenix's shoulder.

Smash.

Phoenix heard the crippling sound of a psyche lock breaking, one of Maya's black ones. He cringed at the fact Maya may actually be in love with him, and that such a love was now one black psyche lock closer to fruition. (Nooo! Only two locks left before I'm fucked. Both literally _and_ metaphorically. This is bad, to say the least.)

Pearl giggled at Trucy, signalling her to continue the onslaught. "Well, looks like I do have a new Mommy then, yay!" Trucy exclaimed, "I hope you have a great time with Daddy!"

(Knowing as Trucy is now a teenager, I don't think I want to know what that "great time" is...)

Athena then tried to distract Apollo, "hey, Pearl, can you show Apollo a channelling."

At this point, operation APearlo sprang into action.

"...! Oh, um, yeah." Pearl replied. Clay then saw Apollo in front of him, and they both bear hugged each-other. Clay then left Pearl's body, as Maya's channelling ability was strong enough to beat Pearl's tiny amount of remaining spiritual energy. Pearl continued the hug, and wrapped her shins around Apollo's knees to make up for the sudden height change.

She signalled a thumbs up and smiled at Phoenix to say the plan had succeeded. Apollo then realised he was duped into hugging Pearl. His face went redder than his suit, and his eyes were almost as wide as Maya's dinner plate... Only almost, though. Nothing short of a moon or planet can be wider than Maya's dinner plate. His face went even redder at Pearl kissing him.

Clay, who now had long, black hair and a more sensible-sized set of medium's clothes, congratulated Apollo. "Nice job there, finally getting a lover! And yes, I was in on it the whole time. Looks like it's true love." At this point, even Apollo's psyche lock turned red! Pearl then excitedly jumped down from Apollo, and jumped for joy. She then remembered the binding tulips from earlier.

"...! Oh, I just need to get something. I'll be right back." She decided to tread carefully about what she was getting, as she knew about the Magatama in Phoenix's hands.

Clay then made an additional remark, "she's an active one, isn't she?"

Apollo cringed, "yeah, impossible to catch up with, that's for sure." (Although, the hug was clearly genuine, and not a dare. She's definitely my type, as well. Athletic, cute, only 5 years out, extremely badass. I think I might be falling for her!) Apollo's psyche lock shattered.

Pearl then burst into the room, with two binding tulips. Maya immediately questioned, "Pearly, why do you have two binding tulips, don't you only need one?"

"One for me and Apollo, and one for you and Mr. Nick!"

Maya then thought (ah, I should have expected as much. Oh well.)

Apollo then questioned, "what does this binding tulip thing do?"

Pearl took this as a golden opportunity, "It binds two people's spirits together. Maya, Mr. Nick, can you demonstrate for me? Just bash the two flowers into each-other."

Maya _almost_ fell for it, "OK pearly... Wait, what the- hey! You're not making me use a binding tulip on Nick that easily!"

Pearl was a bit annoyed at how she'd gotten so close to getting Phoenix and Maya together, and still blew it. (No! So close! A near miss is still a miss though. Looks like I'll have to try again if I really want them together.)

Apollo was the one to continue, "I'm fine with getting this over with first, but I'm not sure you will be as you'll be _very_ jealous!" Phoenix returned this with a scowl, (I know I can't talk much on this matter, but get professional Apollo!)

Apollo then suggested that he and Pearl use their binding tulip anyway. Pearl agreed and the two flowers which the plant sprouted, one now in Apollo's hand, the other in Pearl's, met. At this point, Apollo's and Pearl's spirits flowed into the tulip. Mia and Misty, who were watching over the new couple, possessed the bodies in this one second to prevent death. It wasn't a long enough possession for anyone to notice a change in stature, luckily for Mia, but it was long enough for a fusion of the two spirits.

Afterwards the single spirit then split into two linked souls, and each inhabited a body, Pearl and Apollo instantly crashed into each-other with full force. As Pearl was the much stronger one in the couple, Apollo instantly gave way, and the two plummeted to the ground. They then rolled on the floor in their hugging position.

About a minute later, they got up, laughing, and held each-other's shoulder. Pearl asked, aiming at Phoenix and Maya, "Jealous already? This is so fun!"

Phoenix replied, "um, no." (One thing's for certain, I don't want Maya's obnoxious, constantly hungry spirit in me. Ever. Also, this is so violent that Apollo is going to need his bandages back at this rate!) He was extremely worried that what Pearl and Apollo were doing might become his fate if Pearl continues her shipping. (I'd rather lose my badge again than have my fate decided by a fangirl and a flower.)

Maya actually did think they were having a good time, and broke another psyche lock.

Phoenix heard the psyche lock shatter. (Crap crap crap! Just one more. It's going to be out before midday at this rate!)

Apollo and Pearl then left the room to get to know each-other a little better.

Kay was next to speak up, "The flower there can do THAT?! That's insane! When are you releasing these to the public?"

Maya replied solemnly, "Not soon, that's for sure. With the power of love literally in someone's hands, just think of all the abuse. Also: there aren't enough for everyone, so if we released it, we'd be forced into some discrimination. Overall, the end just doesn't justify the means."

Kay looked disappointed "humph, and can't you, oh I duuno, _breed them_ or something."

Maya made a witty comeback of "we're already breeding them at an insane rate" (much to Pearly's dissatisfaction) "so it will have to be the 'something'."

Kay then replied, "also, it's not like it'd be easy to abuse this for anything other than stopping a war by getting intelligence workers together, and that isn't exactly abuse for a bad cause so the end somewhat justifies the means there."

Maya knew she couldn't counter this, but made a separate point, "You also need two spirits to inhabit the bodies while in the phase of spirit merging. If not, instant death..." Maya then began to cry. (Why did we have to lose those two? It seems so obvious! Why didn't we think of this before testing it on humans?)

Kay, Athena, Phoenix and Trucy all knew that Maya was on sensitive grounds. They decided that changing the subject was a good idea. Trucy spoke, "Hey, shall I show my latest magic trick?" No objections.

Trucy then performed a ridiculously good card trick based around throwing the cards and catching them (or not). The last 4 cards after the rest were dropped: the 2 of spades; the jack of diamonds; the 3 of spades; and the king of hearts, were all the ones that the others picked (which she didn't know until asking).

Also, the only face-up cards were the cards they picked, just in the other suit of the same colour (2 clubs, jack hearts, 3 clubs, king diamonds).

The four gave Trucy a deafening round of applause. Maya even went the extra mile and channelled the now executed Damon Gant.

After this trick was over, Phoenix heard something, "Guys, I can hear something! Keep the noise down."

Thud. Thud. Thud. The noise usually made when objects collide was going rapid-fire from Pearl's room.

Athena stated, "And I thought I was the one with the super ears. It's coming from Pearly's room." (collisions in Pearly's room? Must. Get. Mind. Out. Of. Gutter... Now!) Athena had now gotten back into full informal mode, and began referring to Pearl as "Pearly" again.

Maya decided to investigate. Athena cringed at Maya's complete disrespect for privacy (and everything else except Steel Samurai, for that matter), and decided to object. Objection overruled, double penalty for Athena.

April 22 10:03 AM

Fey manor - Pearl's room

It turns out Pearl had the psychic power to somehow realise the others were coming. "You can come in, we're not doing any of _that._ " She also realised what they were thinking, which was (only just) above even the mood matrix.

Maya heard Pearl, and opened the door. She then saw Apollo and Pearl genuinely having a great time playing with Pearl's plants, swinging through them while playing tag. (They are having so much fun. I've got to admit, I'm jealous...)

Rattle Rattle Rattle.

Phoenix heard the sound of the breaking psyche lock, and began to tear up. (And my life is now over. Escape from Maya would have been a miracle with Pearls in the way. Annoyingly, I had to win those 4 murder cases to release the _truth_. And, maybe because of them, and the truth's persistence of revealing itself,

The miracle never happen.

Maybe it was never supposed to.

Because a "miracle" is something that doesn't exist.

It looks like Pearls and the binding tulip will decide my fate. Probably an instant guilty verdict. Punishment: life imprisonment... Why does it have to end like this?)

Phoenix was then helped out by Athena, after some pressure from Widget. "What's wrong, Phoenix?"

Phoenix stated "th-thanks A-athena... B-but this isn't something you can help." He then went into a stream of tears.

Pearl insensitively asked Phoenix, "if you're going to cry, at least water the plants!"

Maya thought (Why did Nick go into a nervous breakdown at the sight of Apollo and Pearly playing. Jealousy?)

The psyche lock shook even more vigorously, causing immense strain on the chains, and a rush of air everyone could hear and feel, despite a lack of magatamas.

Widget stored the new record for fear while the others questioned the origins of the phantom winds. They were _much_ creepier than the cave entrance.

Maya then continued thinking (Nick, get over it already. I didn't cry for this long over the death of my own mother! Can he control his own emotions?) 

The psyche lock's shaking then slowed down a little. So did Phoenix's tears, (I... I may have h-hope of keeping that lock intact! I need to keep that lock as stable as possible, at all... Well, most costs. The end doesn't _always_ justify the means, after all!)

Athena was more than a little confused at Phoenix's sudden burst of courage, but decided not to enquire to avoid more crying.

Phoenix then spoke, his suit now even more blue thanks to the water soaked through it. "Anyway, magatama related incidents aside, I presume you two are doing alright." 

Pearl and Apollo had a simultaneous response, "we're fine!"

(It looks like their whole personalities have fused, HELP!) Phoenix thought, (I do NOT want Maya's spirit inside me, that will only end in disaster. I really need to keep that lock intact, at all costs! This "vacation" is looking like it may become a 2-week nightmare.) His eyes expanded to bulge out of his skull, following the shock of this realisation. Widget detected the first ever surprise overload outside a birthday party.

Athena then spoke up, "Widget is detecting ridiculous emotions in Phoenix Wright. He may be going insane."

Apollo then made a joking remark, "Maybe if we let Maya's emotions control his by using a binding tulip, -"

"NO! Bad idea!" Phoenix's wrathful reaction made Maya jump a little bit (H-he just went suddenly mad as soon as someone mentioned the binding tulip. Offence taken in full.) This added a red psyche lock in the place of one of the broken black ones. Phoenix's emotions immediately calmed down.

Pearl tried to recover things, "Why do today what you can put off until tomorrow? **(a moral I live by a bit too much...)** If it's not meant to be now, you can always wait, but I'll help out the moment your feelings change."

Phoenix was happy at Pearl's mature remark, "Exactly Pearls, we can wait. But don't hold your breath on this ever happening. Apollo would be very depressed and frame someone for murder if you suffocated."

Pearl and Apollo had simultaneous anger at this insult toward Apollo, as they were now pretty much the same person, with the same thoughts, just a mind twice as powerful as most with two bodies to control.

And so, the group then moved onto discussing their first activity, realising that operation APearllo was finally complete.

 **Author's notes: As I may end up referring to them as the same character, Apollo and Pearl's collective mind and personality will be called "APearllo." (hey, it's a bit more creative than "Samneric" from Lord of the Flies!) I will still, however, refer to them as Apollo and Pearl if they do something separately.**

 **Anyway, operation APearllo is finally complete. I can now finally focus on the holiday!**


	11. Turnabout extinguished - beginning

**Author's notes: I am sorry for the stupid long delay. Had a bad case of writer's block and school only compounded things.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Capcom, Ace Attorney, or any characters in any of the games.**

April 22 10:20 AM

Fey Manor - meeting room 00169

The group decided to discuss plans on what to do over the next fortnight. Maya was the first to make recommendations. "Well, there's the lake down the road. We could do some water-sports... Otherwise known as falling over and getting wet!"

Athena asked, "Kayaking, perhaps?" There were no objections.

(Hmm, strangely convenient how everyone agreed with Kayaking instantly. Also, I can see a little discord. What are they thinking for my suggestion of soaking them through to make the cut easily?)

The cast then went straight to the lake, and into the boat hut.

April 22 - 10:35 AM

Duncan's boat hire

"Welcome to our shop." (Oh, wait. Is that the master?) "urrm. Err. Oh great master Maya." The shopkeeper announced.

(Man, this "Duncan" guy is way out of his comfort zone. Maybe I should try to relax him) This added a red psyche lock to Maya, causing immense satisfaction in Phoenix. He then remembered that this joy would be registered by Athena as a reason for his soul to be "tamed" by the binding tulip. He then felt an immense amount of fear.

Athena, of course, heard this emotional rush, and decided that now was as good a time as any to ask Phoenix about the problem. "Phoenix, Widget has been detecting some big emotional issues in your psyche lately. Can you tell me what the problem is, or do I need to force it out of you?"

"Neither." Phoenix replied.

"yes, yes. But we all know it's actually a crush on mystic Maya" Apollo stated. APearllo decided to use Apollo's body for this so Phoenix wouldn't instantly give the evil eye and ignore her.

"No, it has nothing to do with Maya."

Apollo's bracelet reacted. APearllo decided to use it.

"No." No reaction, "It has nothing to do," no reaction, "with Maya." Apollo noticed Phoenix's pupils dilate at the mention of Maya.

GOTCHA!

"Whenever you mention mystic Maya, your pupils dilate as if from fear. What's making you so scared of her. It'll probably get us a lead on the cause of your weird emotions Athena's spotting."

(Uh oh. Apollo is not going to give up without a fight. Should I try telling him? Nah, it'll only cause chaos!)

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Maya has _nothing_ to do with this. Th-there was a ball of light coming from the sacred cavern?" Phoenix then wrapped himself in two layers of warm, comfortable psyche-lock chains, and added an extra layer of red locks to keep his coat together. However...

(Ten of my locks are black? That means there's something in me that even I don't know about. But, that secret relates to Maya so...) "NOOOOOO!" Phoenix then went down to five black psyche locks, confirming his assumptions.

He didn't even know it but he was eyeing up Maya. This realisation put him down to two locks, (phew. No evidence to prove it, no psyche lock breakage! Hang in there, psyche locks.)

Athena chimed in, "Why am I sensing a large amount of desperation in you, Phoenix. Much more and you might break Widget."

At this point, Maya (oblivious to the topic the group were beginning to discuss), saved Phoenix from being completely cornered. "I've sorted out the kayaks. Ready to have some fun?"

Phoenix was saved from losing his case by Maya, again. It was also due to her buying him some time that he may be able to turn the whole thing around. (I can always rely on your inappropriate timing, Maya. Thanks) Smash. A black psyche lock broke, but Phoenix didn't care as he still had one left.

(I just need to keep these psyche locks intact. Just two to keep. The truth doesn't have to be revealed if it means ruining life for me and Maya. The end does _not_ justify the means here! Hang in there, little lock.)

The group took an oar each, and jumped into the Kayaks. Each one had a logo on the front which looked like a cartoon face, only with great flames of orange sticking out of the scalp and jawline. Maya then decided on the first activity, the kilometre race.

The 7-way boat race began. Trucy had summoned Mr. Hat by about 50 metres. Pearl won while everyone else was still at about the 200m mark. Trucy came 2nd after overtaking the rest of the group due to fatigue. Correction: **Mr Hat** came 2nd!

Kay, who had enough mental strength to figure out the technique almost instantly, finished a close 3rd. Maya, who had practice, got 4th. Again due to good technique.

Athena, who had the most physical strength, managed to brute force her way into 5th. Phoenix made a decent attempt, but only made it to 6th. Apollo was not so lucky. His arm was exhausted to his bracelet's reactions. He flailed about like a fish out of water, and ended up plum last.

The three lawyers all hated the idea of doing the race, especially now that they'd lost. Pearl (who was partially controlled by Apollo) sympathised.

Maya then decided on Kayak jousting. Everyone just gave her a confused look. "You never know if you don't try."

The swords in this jousting match were the kayak oars, and people lost points for others hitting their boat, one for the hull, two for the emblem on the front, three for the emblem on the back, and five for a hit to the person inside. **(This is completely made-up... I think!)**

Kay was surprisingly good at this, and was often able to flank the others and get them in the side of the boats. This, and the boat's thin shape, allowed Kay to nail plenty of 5-point hits. At this point, APearllo knew exactly who she needed to eliminate fast, and Kay then had Apollo to her left, and Pearl to her right.

After all the hits, Athena was finally taken out by a hit to the front from Phoenix, she then rowed her way to the bank. Maya, having the "wisdom" (yeah right!) of the master, kept out of the fray, and only attacked Phoenix to take him out. Phoenix was happy with the fact he was taken out by Maya (alright, she definitely isn't teaming up with me. Good news for her psyche lock.)

Kay then thrust the oar to her right, landing a few quick hits on Pearl's boat before Pearl reacted. Kay knew that Apollo wasn't a threat, and managed to swerve her torso out of the way on the only shot that wasn't going to miss completely. However, this put Apollo behind her.

Trucy, who had also been almost taken out by Kay, used Mr. Hat to extend her reach. This made quick work of Maya. She then approached the trio that were fighting each-other, to see if she could eliminate any survivors.

Kay was now outright fencing with Pearl, only with very unstable platforms. All this extra movement made Apollo's already useless aim even more rubbish, but he did end up with a few hits. Trucy then arrived at the scene, and proceeded to whale on the distracted Apollo. This made light work of him. Trucy then had to make a decision, (Do I defeat Kay, as she's proven herself better than me and able to rack up hits, or do I go for Pearl, who is the outright fastest. I can't just go for them both, or I'll get caught in their crossfire. I've also only got like 6 points before I'm out, so I can't make a wrong decision.)

 _Go for Pearl, she's the bigger threat._

 **Revenge on Kay, it needs to happen.**

 _Hang back, and destroy the survivor when their duel's over._

Trucy decided to avenge everyone by defeating Kay. She hit Kay in the spine many times over, while she was distracted with Pearl. Kay even managed to score a few hits on Pearl for good measure. However, Kay noticed her attacker, and turned around. This surprise spinning attack caught both her opponents off guard, and the hit actually knocked Pearl down. Pearl was certainly going to get a bruise from that!

The question for Kay was, how to beat Trucy, she was only on 20 points, and didn't know about Trucy's bad score. This dilemma Trucy answered by going to her left. (It's Kay's strong side, so she won't expect THIS!) The oar went careening into Trucy's abdomen, passing by the front Emblem on the way. 7 points. Trucy was out. Kay did end up taking a hit form Trucy's "parry", which had turned into an attack. She had 15 points remaining.

Kay was then up against Pearl for the victory, "It's ON!" Kay used a jumping strike to attempt to board Pearl's Kayak, pirate style. Pearl, who was still down after the hit, thrust her oar upward in defence. This blow caused Kay to miss Pearl, just about hit the boat, and spin out of control. Straight into the water. She fell into the water, and was thus instantly out despite having 10 points left. But it turned out she was "out of life" in another way.

"How did you? D-did you just knock me off your tail by stabbing me in the side." (Why is the water turning red?) The oar had went straight through Kay. Her diaphragm then gave way, making her suddenly unable to breathe. There was a large gash in Kay's side, and blood all over the oar's end where it had driven through the second Yatagarasu. Trucy then pulled out a piece of cloth from her magic panties, and Mr. Hat paddled into action.

However, Kay's condition was getting worse. She had many organs broken, making her practically a goner in even the best scenarios, let alone one where she was in the water. She felt more and more dizzy. Her world then slowly faded to white as she felt a huge pain in her lungs. Her head the sank below the water for about a second and her body then floated to the surface, face down. Trucy then caught up, and picked Kay into her hands.

Trucy then carried the body and covered the wound with the cloth. This stopped the bleeding.

Mr. Hat then used his most powerful mode to drive the water backwards. On this Kayak was the dying Kay, and Trucy. Phoenix, who had somehow planned ahead, recorded the whole thing to make a silly blooper video. He was shocked at the realisation he had decisive evidence against Pearl. He stopped the recording, saved the video to his phone's memory, and called 919, the emergency services number in Kurain.

(Phone recording added to the court record.)

The call was short, concise, and made an ambulance arrive almost immediately after Mr. Hat had reached the boathouse. Kay was then rushed to the nearest hospital.

 **And we finally have a case to do! We all know Apollo is going to defend Pearl, so I will actually have a case to make the characters solve.**


	12. Turnabout extinguished - Part One

**Author's notes: And there is finally a character-death-related plot twist in this story that isn't a fake out! Also, I've just noticed something: Pearl Fey is a** _ **small medium**_ **at** _ **large.**_

 **If anyone's wondering why I'm spelling meter and centre "met** _ **re**_ **" and "cent** _ **re**_ **", it's just my British spelling showing through.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Capcom, the Ace Attorney series, or any characters in any of the games.**

April 22 11:05 AM

Un-channelled hospital - Accident & Emergency

Maya lead the group to the accident and emergency bay. "One advantage of being a dictator, I get to skip the queues." Phoenix scowled at Maya. "What? I'm the leader of the channelling technique, so death isn't exactly as terminal to me as it is to you, right Pearly."

(That'll explain why Maya is _always_ in a dangerous situation. She hasn't got much to lose if someone can just channel her.)

Pearl, right on cue, channelled Mia. "Phoenix, why am I being channelled here and now?"

"Don't ask me. Maya was the one who asked Pearls to channel you. Anyway, shall I update you on recent events?"

Mia replied, "Sure, but it's not been that long."

Phoenix then replied gloomily. "Kay's been stabbed by Pearls. It looks like she isn't going to make it."

"WHAT?!" Mia reacted in a comical way. "P-pearl stabbed Kay. How? Why? She couldn't have!"

Phoenix, beginning to cry, said "she actually did. I saw the whole thing. I'll be giving testimony in court tomorrow. I'll probably end up cross-examined by Apollo, which is dangerous knowing as he's one of us."

Mia tried and failed not to laugh at the comment regarding Apollo. She then regained your composure. "Sorry, I just liked the concept of you getting a taste of your own medicine. Hope you don't slip up and get proven guilty of the whole thing!"

Phoenix then almost jumped out of his skin. "S-sorry, um, boss." Mia rolled her eyes. "Still got the over-reactions, I see."

Phoenix then continued, "I recorded the whole thing on my cell phone as I was hoping to get a decent blooper video out of it. Didn't know it'd become decisive evidence against Pearls instead."

Mia then realised something, "If Pearl gets found guilty, how much family will Maya have left? Note that Morgan doesn't count as she's in solitary."

None. Maya was about to run out of immediate family, and Phoenix's evidence was going to be the cause of it. This realisation caused Phoenix to collapse on the hospital floor in tears. There was a little hope in the fragility of the black psyche lock, but it was quickly quashed (I don't count, I'm a friend, not a family member. I guess she can get someone to channel Mia like now but-)

Phoenix's thought was interrupted by Maya, "Nick, Sis. What's going on? Why are you crying for no reason? Nick, you are _such_ a wimp!" (Phew, more protection on that lock.)

Phoenix then decided to come clean. "Pearls, um, killed Kay... And I've got decisive evidence against her. A recording on my phone. Mia then made the realisation that, once Pearls is found guilty." (Assuming Apollo doesn't raise a super-objection... Or she runs away fast enough to escape the police.) "You won't have a family, hence the sad tone."

Maya blushed, and the black lock began to rumble under the pressure. The red ones broke. (I could start a family... NO! Bad Maya! That's not what was implied at all. Although I'm glad I still have friends.)

Phoenix was a bit confused at first, then realised what Maya's twisted mind could make of his comment. "Anyway, you've still got us as friends." (Please change the subject.)

"'you've still got us as friends'? Seriously? That line was definitely forced. Otherwise you'd come up with something less... Generic."

(Not exactly the right thing to change the subject to, but I'll let it slide.)

Mia then decided to leave Pearl, as there wasn't much more news to hear.

The doctor then walked into the room, and had a crippled look on his face. "The woman you brought in, she's dead. Looks like something big and nasty hit her side, but we'll have to wait for the autopsy to come."

Athena, who happened to be very much on the ball, stated that Phoenix "should probably tell Edgeworth about the murder." That Phoenix did. The phone, which still had the vital evidence, dialled Edgeworth's number. Phoenix cheered up a little bit as Edgeworth's ringtone was the Steel Samurai theme, just like Phoenix's. Then there was an answer.

"Hello. Miles Edgeworth speaking. What is your business?"

"Hello. It's me, Phoenix Wright. A-about Kay..."

"Yes, what?"

"She's just been murdered."

"NNNGOOOH!"

"And you'll _never_ guess who the culprit is. The murderer was Pearls of all people. I've even got a recording of the whole thing. I'm sorry you can't bring her down, as you're in the wrong country, I just called to let you know that your assistant has, um, fallen."

"W-well if it means taking out Kay's killer, I'll prosecute with all my might. Where are you."

"Kurain, currently the un-channelled hospital. But we'll be investigating pretty soon. Have a safe journey." 

"That's a bit of a curse coming from you, murder magnet."

This put-down caused Phoenix to laugh a bit, (I didn't know Edgeworth could actually make jokes, let alone half-decent ones at a serious time like this.) Edgeworth then hung up and boarded his blood red sports car.

April 22 11:07 AM

Misty's forest - Eastern flank

Edgeworth was driving at a way, way higher speed than he probably should have been. This made the car bounce along the road, offering a few shortcuts for Edgeworth. He somehow wasn't caught speeding, and also didn't have a pass, as he didn't know about them. "Persuit ~ Wanting to find the truth." was blaring out of the speakers at maximum volume as the car pulled off some impressive gymnastics.

Luckily, Edgeworth barely missed the trees as he jumped though the forest, similarly to how Kay did with Pearl, when they were faced with the same journey. Edgeworth then began to like the adrenaline rush. "Whee! C'mon, I can get though that gap there." He then flipped the car through a gap way too small for the bulk of the sleek car. He landed perfectly on the next road. He then, heart racing, applied the brakes as he approached a large lake. There was a capital city on the other side, and he relied on his sat-nav for directions. **(big mistake, I know!)**

(That was really out of character for me, but it was quite... Argh, what's the word! Fun, yeah. Fun. Something I may want to take the blue lawyer's advice on. I should probably live a little more.)

April 22 11:15 AM

Un-channelled hospital - Waiting room

Trucy, Pearl, Apollo, Maya, Athena and Phoenix all shed their tears at the loss of Kay, then Ema walked into the room.

"Ah, you must be the people who requested the autopsy. Here it is." Unfortunately, some of the pages had chocolate smeared all over them, so not all the writing was legible.

(Autopsy report added to the court record)

Ema then annihilated her bag of chocolate snackoos as she left the room. Following Ema was a policeman, dressed in a blue coat. He simply stated: we are here for Pearl Fey.

Pearl was surprisingly easy to control, "I'm innocent, so there's no point in running away from what I know will be a 'not guilty'."

Pearl and the policeman then left the room, Pearl didn't even have handcuffs as the policeman had already had some trust in her. The level of kindness was also written on a note and signed by the police officer. It was then placed in an evidence bag.

Athena commented, "He isn't very professional, is he?" Apollo replied with, "you hypocrite. It's not like you can talk much on being professional now."

Phoenix wisely stated, "if it isn't broken don't fix it. You both still manage to get your not guilties without resorting to underhand tactics, and that's pretty much all that matters."

Trucy replied, "it doesn't matter how good the props you use are if the magic still amazes everyone."

Maya then asked, "which one's going to defend Pearl?" Apollo reacted instantly, "ME!"

"Glad that was sorted out quickly. Shall we get to the detention centre? I'm sure Pearl will accept you."

April 22 - 12:00 PM

Detention centre - visitor's room

Pearl sat in the defendant's chair, and filled out a client-defence agreement. She seemed remarkably happy in the defendant's chair, her justification was "I'm guaranteed the not guilty, so I've got nothing to fear... And this isn't just because of my diplomatic immunity and political status!"

Apollo signed the form, and stuck it in his pocket. He then left to investigate, Maya in tow.

Edgeworth then arrived about 5 minutes later. "Looks like it'll be your first case as a prosecutor, Wright. I look forward to teaching you the ropes."

Phoenix was a bit surprised, "...! I'm prosecuting? This is the first I've heard of this. I thought I was going to be a witness."

"You will be giving your testimony, but you're submitting evidence, and you know a lot more about the case than me, so you'll be taking the prosecutor's bench along with me."

"Understood. I'll be sure to crush my student's case."

"I like your enthusiasm."

Athena then decided to get involved, "so, who's side am I supposed to be on again?"

Phoenix stated, "Athena, and you too, Trucy, you can decide which side of the courtroom you get to be on."

"OK, daddy! I've got to admit, I'll be on the defence as I'm more used to it."

"OK. I'm going with you because I'd like the adventure of being on the other side."

Then, the prosecution and defence met outside the detention centre. They were teaming up for now, but the courtroom would be a whole different story...

 **The investigation is finally underway. The trial's on April 23 (only one day prep, as per usual), so the cast had better grab their evidence quick!**


	13. Turnabout extinguished - Part Two

**Author's notes:** **With this investigation, I thought it'd be more fun if the characters were to be together while investigating. The defence is Pearl, Trucy and Apollo; the prosecution is Athena, Phoenix, and Edgeworth. Maya will be assisting court proceedings.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Capcom, Ace Attorney, or any characters in any of the games.**

April 22 - 12:30 PM

Spirit's lake alpha

Spirits were high while searching for evidence. The group started by kayaking across the lake to catch any evidence in the water.

"Let's find some evidence." Athena yelled. "If neither of us have the surprise advantage, only the truth can prevail: the truth of Pearly's inevitable guilt!"

"Objection! Pearl isn't guilty, as the judge's gavel will ultimately reveal." Apollo shouted, with all the chords of steel's "might."

"I'm glad to s-see everyone's enthusiastic. It's e-exactly what Kay w-would've wanted." Edgeworth added, "be sure to find and leak any controversies. Maybe it'll sh-shed some new l-light on the case." He was stammering slightly, as he began to cry at the loss of Kay.

Trucy was the first to suggest something, "should we do some forensic tests on the blood? If it's completely wrong, we'll know who the killer is!"

APearllo was smug at this, (I actually thought ahead here. I channelled a spirit while Pearl was injured by the other end of the oar, so there should be some traces of Manfred Von Karma's blood in there. Now THAT will confuse everyone, he's never been to Kurain!)

Everyone manged to find some evidence, but the task was long, boring, and arduous.

(3 blood samples, lake map, crime photos, and lake spirit notes - among other things - added to the court record.)

Trucy decided to poke Phoenix in the back with her oar. "Hehehe, minus 5 points."

"We are NOT jousting anymore, did you see what happened to Kay?"

"Humph, that's only because she attempted to fly without invisible wires, and landed on Pearl's oar."

"Which makes Pearls guilty."

"No it doesn't, it makes her, if anything, the victim. The fact her oar was in the wrong place at the wrong time wasn't her fault!"

"So, the facts are clearly known to everyone; and the law itself is what's unclear. Now THAT is an interesting case!"

"I'll be sure to release it to the media. 'Yatagarasu reveals controversy from beyond the grave.' Now that'll be a neat headline if I ever saw one."

"A good scoop indeed." (Oh no! Lotta's rubbing off on me. This is bad!)

"Anyway, we should head over to Duncan's boat hire." (we don't need evidence if the facts aren't to be questioned!)

April 22 - 1:03 PM

Duncan's boat hire

The group arrived at the shack, only to realise Ms. Snackoo herself was standing guard. (Great, how to not get spotted by a hawk-eyed detective.)

Ema spotted the group almost instantly. "Sorry, you're not allowed in while I'm investigating. I don't care if you're the prosecution."

Apollo, who was notably scared, decided to leave for the detention centre. "We can't get into here, so we might as well see what Pearl has to say about this."

This was, of course, a huge bluff. Apollo knew exactly what Pearl was thinking and going through, as they both had the same spirit. Although Trucy was a bit suspicious, she didn't bother to speak up as she was on Apollo's side. The others didn't actually notice anything.

However, Edgeworth did decide to get the forensic notes from Ema, everyone else cringed at how they all forgot this.

(forensic notes added to the court record)

April 22 - 1:30 PM

Detention centre - visitor's room

Pearl sat behind a painful pane of glass. It denied any hope of entrance, or escape. Edgeworth, however, decided to throw out a little distraction, as no-one was going to get anywhere with the investigation. "I'd say it's about lunchtime. Where shall we eat?"

Phoenix cringed, (Maya, PLEASE don't give Edgeworth food amounting to tonnes. It will probably force him to sleep, and that may make the trial awkward.) "As we're friends of the master, we can probably get lunch over in the inner village."

Apollo, who was using his body to communicate for Pearl, **(somewhat like channelling, go figure!)** stated "Good idea, Mr. Nick. Mystic Maya will be more than able to feed us all."

(Understatement of the year, people) Phoenix thought.

And so, the group moved to a completely different location. Again.

April 22 - 1:45 PM

Fey manor - Dining room

Maya welcomed the group into her palace. She then signalled to her waitresses to bring in the food. She remembered Aunt Patty doing this to her many times over to her. The godly stack of food towered above the six ants, and Maya was the first to dive in. Both literally and metaphorically.

Edgeworth was shocked, "she gets through this three times a day? H-how?" He then picked up a few loaves of bread and roast pigs and tucked in. It was a similar story for the rest. A huge stack of food to take down!

BATTLE INITIATED: **(OK, I couldn't resist!)**

Maya used dig in

\- 123886445074304587 damage total, hit 26169 times.

Phoenix used evidence snatch

\- 999930 damage total, hit 101 times.

Apollo used bracelet choke

\- 8099833 damage total, hit twice

Athena used techno blast

\- She teamed up with Widget, 578432766 damage total, hit 50 times

Food Pile used collapsing crush

\- 74852 damage to each party member, hit 216 times

Trucy is full

Phoenix is full

Athena is full

Apollo is full

Edgeworth is full

Maya used neck bite

\- 30499394 damage, Food Pile is immune to instant death

Food Pile used Newton's apple smash

\- 39074 damage, hit 671 times

Maya used steel samurai smelt

\- 267900 damage, hit 8 times

Food pile is defeated

Team Lawyers win

\- Maya eats 439871274911 experience points

\- Maya grew (sideways) to level 5049.

The group was completely beaten by the onslaught of food. Even Maya was feeling full(ish) afterwards. Phoenix responded with, "ugh, th-that was a l-lot of food. I-I'm not too sure I can handle this for much longer." The group will certainly be well rested for the trial. Each person went to their respective bedrooms. Apart from Edgeworth, who was assigned a guest bedroom.

April 22 - ?

Fey Manor - Trucy's guest room

Trucy, being extremely bored at the lack of Pearl and Kay, practised a few of her magic tricks. She then got into a rage and showered one of Pearl's plants in flame, killing it. The plants that were getting no water tonight. The rest of the afternoon and evening continued in this depressed boredom, as everyone slowly started to cry. Maybe the plants _were_ getting water. Distraught, salty, toxic water.

This also lasted the whole night, as the cast took ages to get to sleep without Pearl's help. Neither Pearl nor Kay could provide their skills and entertainment. Eventually, the cast drifted to sleep, each at around 10 PM.

The day of death then ended, with a murder and a crippled group. Widget had detected huge levels of sadness and fear in everyone, but only the blue circle would light up. The rest were defeated.

 **There is no investigating left, so I decided to end day 2 quickly. The trial is certainly going to leave everyone as an emotional wreck. Sorry if the sudden depressing tone hit you too hard.**


	14. Turnabout extinguished - Trial part one

**Author's notes: Hopefully the quick end to the previous day wasn't too cringeworthy... Anyways, the trial is happening today, so let's do this!**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own Capcom, Ace Attorney, or any of the characters in any of the games.**

April 23 - 9:30 AM

Fey Manor - Phoenix's guest room

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

"Ugh..." (shut up, alarm clock. I'm not ready to wake up yet.) Phoenix was definitely not prepared to prosecute, let alone prosecute Pearl Fey, one of his best friends and practically a daughter to him.

It was a similar story for the rest of the group, who were all deep in the darkest nightmares. Even Maya's unbreakable composure was shattered, as she woke up heavily breathing. She was also having to sleep in Phoenix's room, thanks to the elders, but she managed to buy a bed from a furniture shop to delay the elders forcing her with Phoenix.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" She screamed, jump-scaring Phoenix. "ARRGH! I didn't know I was playing FNAF 17!" (Well, at least that woke me up. Anyway, I need to gain some composure before my trial, I need some strength to avoid being worse at this than Payne!)

Maya was actually screaming at a nightmare of Pearl's potential execution. An unbearable thought. (I need to pull a few strings to force this here "not guilty" verdict, or I'll have no family left. I've also got to not get caught in the act.

Why does everyone have to die whenever I go near them? How come so many of my friends and family have died near me? WHY?)

She then managed to stealthily sneak past the elders standing guard in her room, (time to use my anti-wallet skills for a good cause, privacy!)

Phoenix, knowing Maya was out of the room, closed the door and changed into his blue suit.

April 23 - 9:40 AM

Fey Manor - meeting room 95630

The group, after getting up and having breakfast in a solemn silence, decided to meet up regarding the trial.

Maya was first to break the silence, as always, "In case you're wondering where all the paperwork is, there isn't anything left to sign unless there is a guilty verdict. The same goes for the judge." 

Phoenix saw right through her calm demeanour, (bribery? Not cool Maya. Well, I guess it isn't blunt, so you're home free. Nice to see you're already exploiting the lack of a Yatagarasu.)

However, he decided not to pipe up, as it may be a surprise weapon for him.

At this point, the group made their way into the depths of the courthouse.

April 23 - 9:53 AM

District Court - Prosecutor's lobby No. 3

Edgeworth knew of Phoenix's lack of composure. "Don't worry. There's a first time for everything. I don't mind if you lose, just don't lose on purpose, OK."

"U-u-u-u-understood."

After about a minute of pure fear, a bailiff entered the room. "Prosecution, the trial is about to start."

April 23 - 10:00 AM

District court - Courtroom No. 7

The crowd mubled to each-other about the trial, "how is Pearl on trial for murder?" "She couldn't have done it." "I'll form a mob and get her out myself if the court finds her guilty!"

"Pearl! Pearl!"

A soft chant echoed through the courthouse, only stopped by an almighty swing from the judge's gavel onto the helpless wooden plate.

"Order in the court! This is not a good start to a trial. Please calm down, and don't let your prejudices take over."

The mention of the word "prejudice" had made the whole crowd silent, and very embarrassed. This was because the dark age of blatant discrimination in the law wasn't quite over, and no-one wanted to be accused of trying to continue it.

"Anyway, our prosecutor today is the legendary defence attorney Phoenix Wright... Wait, what? He's a defence attorney, not a prosecutor. Explain, chief prosecutor Edgeworth!"

"Right, Phoenix is a witness to the case, and has some evidence to present. This evidence I cannot present as no-one on my team found it. So Wright here will be taking the prosecutor's bench for the time until he takes the stand. At that point, I will take over. Athena Cykes will also use the mood matrix to find out if there are any issues with our witness's testimonies."

"OK, It looks like the prosecution is ready, is the defence ready?"

"I'M FINE, YOUR HONOUR!"

"right, your opening statement, prosecutor Wright."

"As I will testify to shortly and have recorded on this video tape, Pearl and Kay were jousting on Kayaks" (don't ask why) "when Kay pounced on Pearl, Pearl then stabbed Kay with Pearl's oar, ripping through her abdomen and killing her almost instantly. Here is the evidence that we found."

Apollo then decided to interject, "We worked together to find evidence so neither of us could tamper with it. Our interpretations of the court record do seem to match, apart from a few documents that I still have from previous cases, which are probably irrelevant."

Phoenix continued, "thank you for your confirmation of the evidence, Apollo. I now call myself to the stand." Phoenix then stepped down from the Prosecutor's bench and onto the witness stand.

Witness

Testimony

\- A deadly game -

" _We were Kayak jousting, because no-one could come up with a better idea."_

" _Pearl and Kay were the only two left, as everyone else was out."_

" _Kay jumped to Pearl's boat, in the hope to score massive points."_

" _However, she got stabbed by Pearl's oar, which ripped through her abdomen."_

" _She then span into the water. The wound killed her before she could drown."_

" _After this, Trucy tried to save her using some cloth to patch the wound."_

" _We then rushed to the hospital."_

"A tragic tale of a game gone wrong there." The judge stated

"I couldn't have put it better myself."

"Anyway, on with the cross examination."

Cross Examiation

\- A deadly game -

" _We were kayak jousting, because no-one came up with a better idea."_

Hold it!

"No-one came up with a better idea? Please elaborate."

"Apollo. Just because pressing witnesses can give you that extra bit of info you need, doesn't mean you need to press _everything_... Your Honour, that's your cue."

"Oh yes. That'll be one penalty coming right up!" Boom.

"Lesson learnt..."

" _Pearl and Kay were the only two left, as everyone else was out."_

Hold it!

"I believe it would be good for the court if the rules remained unambiguous."

"Agreed." (rules of Kayak jousting submitted into evidence.)

"Anyway, on with the testimony."

" _Kay jumped to Pearl's boat, in the hope to score massive points."_

" _However, she got stabbed by Pearl's oar, which ripped through her abdomen."_

Profiles - Pearl Fey (age: 18) We both share a spirit, in perfect harmony. She is a gentle girl with a tonne of environmental consciousness. She is also next in line for Master of Kurain.

Objection!

"The testimony contradicts this evidence!"

"umm, no it doesn't. Sorry."

"One penalty, coming right up." *blast*

" _She then span into the water. The wound killed her before she could drown."_

" _However, she got stabbed by Pearl's oar, which ripped through her abdomen."_

Evidence - Autopsy report (type: documents) states Kay was killed by a large spiked object to her abdomen, such as a mace or a chainsaw. Her lungs filled with water postmortem.

Objection!

"What you are suggesting unfortunately contradicts the autopsy report. You say she was killed by an oar, but that's impossible. She was killed be a either large, spiked object, such as a mace, or a power tool like a chainsaw. An oar cannot inflict such injuries in a single blow."

Objection!

"As the strike with the oar was a very solid hit, It skewered a piece of flesh, as can be seen in the video tape. This would make the injury larger and less clean, would it not. This means that Kay's own abdomen acted as the mace, in this case." (eww. I could have worded that better)

"Well, that seems to solve the contradiction. Continue with your testimony."

" _She then span into the water The wound killed her before she could drown."_

 **Badump.** Apollo's bracelet reacted.

" _After this, Trucy tried to save her using some cloth to patch the wound."_

" _We then rushed to the hospital."_

(Rats. There are no contradictions here. I'm going to have to use my bracelet here.)

" _We were Kayak jousting, because no-one could come up with a better idea."_

" _Pearl and Kay were the only two left, as everyone else was out."_

" _Kay jumped to Pearl's boat, in the hope to score massive points."_

" _However, she got stabbed by Pearl's oar, which ripped through her abdomen."_

" _She then span into the water. The wound killed her before she could drown."_

 **Badump.**

Apollo touched his bracelet, and time slowed down. He could see every little detail, and everything lost it's colour.

 _S-h-e . t-h-e-n . s-p-a-n . i-n-t-o . t-h-e . w-a-_ Phoenix swallowed a lump in his throat.

Gotcha!

"Whenever you mention water, you seem to swallow a lump in your throat. Why? Is there some problem with the water?"

"Yes. I'm thirsty."

"Oh... Right." (come back, my precious lead!) "Would you like a drink, so we can continue the trial." (This is NOT working.)

"yes please. Bailiff! That's your cue."

"OK. I'm on it."

The judge then interjected, "may you repeat your testimony, from the top?"

" _We were Kayak jousting, because no-one could come up with a better idea."_

" _Pearl and Kay were the only two left, as everyone else was out."_

" _Kay jumped to Pearl's boat, in the hope to score massive points."_

" _However, she got stabbed by Pearl's oar, which ripped through her abdomen."_

" _She then span into the water. The wound killed her before she could drown."_

 **Badump.**

Apollo touched his bracelet, and time slowed down. He could see every little detail, and everything lost it's colour.

 _S-h-e . t-h-e-n . s-p-a-n . i-n-t-o . t-h-e . w-a-_ Phoenix swallowed a lump in his throat.

Gotcha!

"Whenever you mention water, you seem to swallow a lump in your throat. Why? Is there some problem with the water?"

"Yes. I'm thirsty."

"Objection. You've just had a glass of water."

(Uh oh.) "It's to do with a piece of evidence. That's all I'll tell you."

Evidence - blood sample 5 (type: forensic data) A match with Manfred Von Karma

Take that!

"Is it the fact that Mr. Von Karma's blood wound up in the lake."

"Yes. He scares me to this day. More importantly, how did his blood get into the lake. He's never been here to Kurain."

"Your guess is as good as mine..."

The judge was shocked. "How did Manfred Von Karma end up bleeding in a place he's never been in?"

Maya suggested something. "Shall I so the channelling testimony? We can keep this mystery in the backs of our minds until we have the pieces of the puzzle to solve it. Let's see what our victim has to say about things."

"Agreed. Let the channelling testimony commence, with master Maya herself as the medium!"

Maya then channelled Kay for her testimony. A testimony to truly show the impact, and cause, of the dark age of the law.

Witness

Testimony

\- I suck at this game! -

" _After eliminating Trucy, I turned to Pearl."_

" _I jumped onto Pearl's boat, and right into her oar. Oops!"_

" _However, Pearl seemed to grow taller and gain wrinkles."_

" _After this, I comically landed on the oar, Splat!"_ Kay had a goofy smile on her face while saying this.

" _I then fell into the water, and couldn't breathe."_

" _I can't remember anything after that."_

The judge added, "that is not a normal testimony. Mr. Justice, Ms. Wright, your cross examination, please!"

To be continued...

 **I decided to end the chapter here so you guys can imagine what the cross examination is going to be like. Have fun!**


	15. Turnabout extinguished - Trial part two

**Author's notes: I hope speculating over how this will go was good. Sorry for the massive delay.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Capcom, Ace Attorney, or any characters in any of the games. I also don't own Nintendo, Pikmin, or the bulborb.**

Cross Examination

\- I suck at this game!-

" _After eliminating Trucy, I turned to Pearl."_

" _I jumped onto Pearl's boat, and right into her oar. Oops!"_

" _However, Pearl seemed to grow taller and gained wrinkles."_

Evidence - Blood sample 5 (Type: forensics) A match with Manfred Von Karma.

Objection!

"I point out this statement and the blood sample that matches Manfred Von Karma not to point out a contradiction, but to solve a mystery. Knowing that Pearl grew leads us to one conclusion:"

-The blood sample is invalid.

-The testimony is wrong.

 **-She was channelling Von Karma.**

"The reason why Pearl grew and the reason why Manfred's blood is in the lake is because Pearl was channelling Manfred Von Karma." He pointed his finger at Phoenix in triumph.

Kay responded with, "I think you're right. Shall I put it in the testimony."

Apollo freaked out, "How did you read my mind?" (full on mind reading, now that's just creepy...)

" _Pearl was channelling Manfred Von Karma while he nailed me with the oar."_

Hold it!

"Why is that specific detail so important?"

"Why? You can answer that question."

(I can? How?)

 **-I can**

-I can't

Evidence - mental health law (Type: documents) A document outlining the laws surrounding mental health in criminals. I have it because I used it in a previous case. Touch check for details.

Take that!

"I can answer your question, with this document! It states the following, 'people who have not got the adequate mental capacity to control their body are not responsible for their actions, and thus cannot be punished for crimes.' While channelling, Pearl's mind _completely_ disappears, meaning she has no mental capacity period. This means she is protected by this law whenever she channels a spirit.

In conclusion: while channelling, all mediums are _exempt from the law_ as their spirits do not control their bodies." Suddenly, Mia was in the defendant's chair.

Kay added, "this blatant ignorance of justice," (or something along those lines) "is what caused the dark age of the law."

This made the crowd roar in shock, the reactions shaking the entire courtroom enough to give Edgeworth a DL-6 nightmare.

"ORDER!" The gavel smashed into the wooden plate, but the sound fell on deaf ears. "I will have order, or I will have to adjourn the court!"

He did not get order, so he had to adjourn the court. The upper hand was on the defence's side for now.

April 23 - 10:21 AM

District court - defendant lobby No.5

"VICTORY!" Trucy screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I've now got a headache..." Apollo said in a daze.

"Am I free to go? The court was adjourned without a guilty verdict." Pearl, who had returned to her body, asked.

Trucy replied, "I'd presume so. The plants need their water."

Pearl replied, "yeah, I guess. Besides, there's such a commotion that I won't get spotted taking my leave."

Trucy stated, "that's the _spirit_! tee hee."

"I see what you did there."

Kay, who was still inside Maya, jumped into the room. "Another controversy revealed. Being dead is not an excuse for slacking in my books."

Apollo thought, (I know Phoenix tells me to be "professional", but this is ridiculous. I need to keep Phoenix away from her...)

"Ahh. I love my job sometimes. The media going nuts and being able to think 'I did that.'" Kay was thinking aloud. "Anyway, I need to get some more dirt on INWOr."

Trucy was intrigued. "In war? Sounds foreboding, even for a secret organisation. However, the name seems familiar."

Kay responded with, "It should, the phantom was a high-ranking member of the organisation. They're kinda pissed at you sabotaging their plots. And because you're friends of Kurain, which has been foiling their world domination plans for about 3 years."

Apollo tried to make sense of things. "So, they're the guys who were pulling the strings behind it all?"

"Yes." Kay replied, "I've pinned some crimes on them and I was going to release it. Hence the three week siege I was planning for. It was to get more evidence."

Trucy teared up, "And now we can't get the info because you aren't... With us."

Kay tried to cheer Trucy up, "Don't worry. As a spirit, I can infiltrate anywhere without getting spotted. I can now get even more info. Additionally, I can just get called regularly by mediums here so I can still announce it."

It didn't work, as Trucy saw right through Kay's fake optimism, but she decided not to talk. (Eh, whatever. I shouldn't rain on her parade.)

After this, Maya returned to her body. She was very confused. "What's all the commotion about?"

Apollo replied, "Kay ended up pointing out corruption in the legal system."

"Shocker of the day..."

"It was. There was a massive commotion and the judge had to end the trial. Also, you can now be exempt from the law, no diplomatic immunity required."

Maya was confused, but decided to leave for Fey Manor first, ask questions later.

April 23 - 10:45 AM

Fey Manor - Main room

After joining up with Phoenix, Edgeworth, and Athena: Maya set into the temple... Only to get swarmed like a bulborb. The mass of people managed to force Phoenix and Maya into each-other, much to APearllo's approval.

Edgeworth was by far the least comfortable with the convention-hall esque crowd. (Argh. N-not enough. Air. S-so tight. C-can't. Breathe. I-I rememb-er the l-last time this happened. NOOOOO!)

He then ran out in a panic over the DL-6 nightmare.

Athena, on the other hand, was very happy with the huge crowd. She decided to join them in squashing Phoenix and Maya into each-other.

Trucy, decided to use her anti-autograph magic barrier. (It is designed for when I get caught in a crowd, so I think I can use it here.)

After a few minutes, the crowd slowly dissipated to take care of their duties.

Athena was still chuckling at how big the crowd was. "Man, some people really want you two together, huh."

Phoenix and Maya simultaneously blushed, and looked like a deer in headlights. Phoenix thought, (Aw criminy. The lock isn't going to last long at all at this rate. The worst of times is when a lawyer needs to force his biggest smile... NO! That'll only get them closer to believing it! Man, I hope Widget hasn't detected another string of phantom emotions.) 

Widget didn't actually detect phantom fear, as there was already fear of the huge crowd instilled in Phoenix.

Trucy, on the other hand, was a little scared. "I can hear footsteps coming towards us. A-And the clanging of metal. I have a bad feeling about this." A few seconds later, an agent of INWOr arrived. He wore a black suit usually reserved solely for action movie villains. He drew a gun at Phoenix. "I will avenge the phantom and Kristoph Gavin, lawyer!" Afterwards, two more arrived, guns blazing. 

BATTLE INITIATE **(yes, this again! Sorry...)**

Phoenix and Maya both used Maya barrier. Maya barrier is summoned.

INWOr peon used shots fired, 102463 damage to Maya barrier.

Trucy used magic tricks. Trucy is invisible. Trucy summoned Mr. Hat. The three INWOr peons each took 30000000 damage.

Pearl used veiwtiful slap combo. 21284014 damage, hit 50 times, INWOr peon is burnt.

Apollo used bracelet. Apollo and Pearl's time slowed down. Their accuracy, critical rate, and evasiveness greatly rose, they now have future vision.

INWOr peon tried to attack Phoenix using shots fired. Pearl interrupted the attack and punishes! 12345436 damage to INWOr peon. INWOr peon defeated.

INWOr peon used shots fired. 189769 damage to Maya barrier. Maya barrier is defeated.

Maya used neck bite. 3219329 damage. INWOr peon is inflicted with instant death. 99999999999999999999 damage. INWOr peon is defeated.

Gruesome kill. INWOr peon is scared. INWOr peon ran away...

The whole party gains 10382023 XP. Phoenix, Pearl, Athena and Apollo levelled up. Trucy charged the XP for a huge attack later.

"Who were they?" Phoenix asked, in shock.

"Just another attempt on my life. Nothing unusual..."

(How has she gotten so used to having assassination attempts on her left, right and centre? Too many first person shooters?)

Maya continued, "They're some guys from INWOr, looks like they want both me _and_ you dead."

Phoenix was in a daze. "I'm on a big secret organisation's to-kill list? Why? How?"

Trucy butted in. "Daddy has an organisation hating on him? I'm calling bull. Daddy would never do anything to deserve that treatment."

Maya criticised Trucy's logic, "he doesn't have to deserve to be a target to become a target. All he did was take out the Phantom... And Kristoph Gavin... Twice. Now INWOr is hell-bent on taking us out. But we're more than powerful enough to kick butt when they arrive. Right?"

There was then the sound of explosions in the distance. "Looks like our army has the rest of the assassins covered. Oh, I love the smell of napalm in the morning." Maya then turned her voice to the fighting outside, "can you guys keep the noise down? We're trying to have a badass we-can-do-this conversation here!"

Phoenix then said, "we have our own battle to fight, against the shippers."

"Agreed. let's make Nick X me a thing of the past. We're best friends and _nothing_ more."

 **Yes, Maya is that used to constant attempts on her life, as shown by trials and tribulations.**

 **NB: INWOr stands for Illuminati New World ORder. Just thought I could make a nod to the conspiracy** **theories.**


	16. The red hot forest of binding Tulips

**Author's notes: Edgeworth has now returned to the prosecutor's office. We won't be seeing much of him in the near future. Also, Kurain being a separate country with a corrupt legal system, and victim testimony in that country, were CONFIRMED by Ace Attorney 6? What?! Next up, Capcom are going to explain the binding tulip and have Kay die in a kayak accident.**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own Capcom, Ace Attorney, or any characters in any of the games.**

The violence outside Fey Manor quickly dissipated. The only casualties were the two INWOr members that were defeated by the group and five other INWOr members in the attacks. Phoenix, Maya and the rest of the gang were safe. (for now)

Pearl was next to speak. "mystic Maya, Mr. Nick. Why don't you want to be together?" APearllo then used Apollo's body to make the illusion of two people in consensus. "Yeah, me and Pearl here are finding things great now that we're with each-other." They then jumped up to form a tight hug.

Maya and Phoenix both couldn't immediately find answers, convincing Athena that they should be together. "C'mon. It'll be better for all of us. You two included." Maya's black psyche lock was cracking under the pressure. Cracks formed across it's length. It was slowly falling apart.

Phoenix was suddenly hit with a wave of fear. (This black psyche lock won't last the whole of today at this rate! I need to prevent it's demise... Somehow?)

Phoenix tried to bluff his way out to gain some time for a way out. "There is a reason why we probably shouldn't be together?" (Ah ha! That's it. The curse...) "We both have a curse that people around us get killed. If both of us are together, the curse will combine and may cause a massacre."

Pearl was not convinced, "Or they could overlap and only be as effective as one curse."

The remnants of Maya's lock were at least staying intact for a little while longer... (Better safe than sorry.)

Phoenix was terrified, (I had to bluff my way out of that one. Too close for me. But, why should I be afraid of Maya?... Oh I know the answer there. She'll ruin my life completely and inflate me to gargantuan proportions with her food. I'll also need to escape assassination every other week.)

Phoenix's black psyche lock remained fully solid under the pressure. Exactly how Maya's wasn't.

Trucy remained her position. "Well, I'd like it to happen sooner rather than later, new mommy. I need to introduce myself to my new adoptive mother."

(Oh no. Not now Trucy. I thought I could rely on my own daughter.)

"Anyway, what shall we do next?" Phoenix tried to cause a diversion. Athena fell for it. "Well, not watersports. Too dangerous. Also not mourning, it's not what Kay would have wanted."

Apollo tried to make a suggestion, completely fooled by Phoenix's distraction. "Shall we go to the forest and embrace nature?" "NO!" "Mystic Maya won't run off like Pearl." "Fine..."

The group, now of just six, set off into the forest for a quick bit of exploration. The actual reason why APearllo directed the group there is because of the sacred cavern. She recharged spiritual energy much faster than she expected thanks to Apollo's soul, and was ready to light up her first cave of spirits fully.

April 23 - 11:24 AM

Misty's forest - Western edge

The group, if a bit slower than last time, entered the huge, dense rainforest. At this point, they began to enter idle chatter. Pearl at _tempt_ ed to tempt Phoenix and Maya into using the binding tulip, "it's really nice having 8 limbs, 20 fingers, 4 eyes and 2 brains. Makes multitasking a heck of a lot easier." It didn't work as Phoenix said, "To be honest, it sounds quite creepy. I think I'll pass on having my mind controlled. _Especially_ by someone who doesn't give a second glance when someone gets brutally murdered." He then turned his glance to Maya.

Maya was a bit offended by the murder remark, "HEY! I've just grown tolerant of it because it's happened around me so many times. Looks like I need to be the one proving my innocence to you this time. Also, that's complete hypocrisy, Nick." The black psyche lock gathered its defences. "No way I'm having my mind controlled by you of all people."

APearllo's mission to get them red in the face worked, but they were red with anger rather than blushing. (Will they ever get together? Mr. Nick even admitted to seeing Maya's locks. Is it not his duty to smash them out of the park?)

Athena tried to cheer APearllo up. "Widget is detecting plenty of discord. It's only a matter of time before he'll force me to drag the truth out." She succeeded, "Good. Just tell me when that time's almost up. I can't wait forever."

Trucy then caught up with the rest. She was lagging behind a little to take in the beautiful scenery. "Wait for me! I just take a moment to look at some flowers and you leave me like this? No fair."

"Fine." Maya then turned to the rest of the group. "Guys, can we slow down a little. Trucy's getting distracted and lagging behind. We don't want her to get lost."

The four ahead let out a collective groan. Pearl then spotted a flower on the ground, a binding tulip. It was even a different colour to the ones she had shown to Maya, so there would be no recognition. Also, the fact Trucy was distracted by flowers gave her an extra bluff had anyone questioned her, even though no-one did. "Hey, guys. Look at the flowers down here. They're so beautiful." Once everyone was crouching, Pearl put Phoenix's left hand and Maya's right hand on the binding tulip, in the hope they would accidentally bump the flowers into each-other.

Phoenix knew exactly what was going on. He saw psyche locks on Pearl. He then realised what his hand was on, and swiftly removed it from the flower. (Nice try, Pearls. Not going to happen, though.) He then paid Pearl no attention, as he was mesmerised by the flowers. Maya actually fell for it, but there was no-one on the other side of the tulip, so the magic failed. Athena was by far the most intrigued by the flowers, and Widget made several chirps of delight while having a rainbow display on screen.

After about 10 minutes of gushing at flowers, the group decided to move on, much to Athena's disapproval. However, after walking about a mile in the stunning scenery, they spotted someone. He was dressed up as a park keeper. He had a monocle and a stitch running down the middle of his face. However, Pearl doesn't have park keepers, forming an obvious contradiction, so she saw right through the disguise.

"Y-you." She said, slowly building up rage. Her anger became so intense, her magatama slowly turned red. "You're that meanie who kidnapped mystic Maya! I'll never forgive you! NEVER! EVER!" She was the first to see through one of De Killer's disguises. For the first time ever, Shelly De Killer was caught off guard. Suddenly, a Pearl filled to the brim with a burning vengeance attacked!

BATTLE INITIATE

Phoenix is scared by Shelley De Killer.

Pearl's first slap came out so fast, it ignited a plant. Shelly used a swayback evasion to dodge the attack. The forest is on fire!

Apollo is scared.

Athena is scared.

Trucy is petrified!

Maya is petrified!

Phoenix is petrified!

De Killer tried to attack Maya. Pearl intercepts attacks on Maya. Pearl used backslash counter. A critical hit! De Killer suffers 48838386652 damage. De Killer is paralysed.

Maya is deadlocked in fear...

Pearl is gaining confidence...

Phoenix gets the fuck out of this fight!

APearllo decides to bail Apollo. He ran away...

Athena rushed away in fear.

Trucy used teleport. She disappeared from the battle!

Maya is deadlocked...

The forest is on fire! A tree collapsed.

Pearl is scared.

De Killer is scared.

Pearl ran away. De Killer is deadlocked...

After this hastily ended battle with De Killer: the assassin and Maya were left in the forest's blaze. As the others escaped, Misty's forest was consumed in flames. Fruit pods exploded in the blaze, which made the place look like an apocalyptic warzone. Each member of the cast had to escape the forest on their own, and Trucy tripped!

Pearl made it out easily, as she quickly outran the blaze. She then realised that her friends were in there. She knew she wasn't going to make it out if she tried to save anyone, so she didn't bother.

Apollo used the bracelet to foresee all the trip hazards and, despite being the slowest of the group, made it to a small clearing so he could await rescue.

Athena smashed through the undergrowth with brute force and willpower alone. Widget played some frantic music to keep Athena's adrenaline rushing through her body. She, after kicking her way through the forest, made it near a clearing, but the flames caught her skirt! With trees falling around her, the burning Athena jumped through the falling trees around her.

As for Phoenix...

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Just thought I'd end the chapter on something awesome! I pretty much just really wanted to make De Killer die in the most painful way possible, as pretty much all Justice For All fans would understand.**

 **I just decided to bring him in and have Pearl attack... But then I realised she'd set the WHOLE FOREST on fire, so I just rolled with it! :D**


	17. A single seed

**Author's notes: To recap, Misty's forest is burning down. Apollo and Pearl have escaped. Athena is close to a clearing, but on fire. Maya and De Killer are both unable to move and they're in the heart of the blaze. Trucy got a head start, but has tripped. As for Phoenix...**

 **I tried very hard to resist the urge to cry while writing this chapter. I failed.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Capcom, Ace Attorney, or any of the characters in any of the games.**

April 23 - 11:56 AM

Misty's forest - small clearing

Athena, with Widget playing music at maximum volume to keep her ashes moving to the clearing, jumped and smashed her way through the collapsing forest. The smoke enveloping her completely. She jumped over a fallen log to land in a clearing. She messed up the landing and ended up rolling along the ground. However, this rolling put out the fire igniting her back. Mostly.

She then turned the music to a more relaxing tone as she entered the small clearing. She watched the flames slowly devour the magnificent forest around her in pure grief. The smoke around her was still toxic, but her tears filtered out the particles of ash in the air. She was safe, but confined. She toppled to the ground as she had no legs to stand on, and fell unconscious. Her tears putting out the remainder of the fire on her suit.

April 23 - 11:59 AM

Misty's forest - Northern edge

Trucy had a head start on the others, and the fire. However, she had twisted her ankle badly. She used her staff as a makeshift walking stick, but to no avail. The flames easily caught up with her, and set her on fire. She tried a last, desperate resort, and painfully forced her way into her magic panties. They were then consumed by flame as she closed the magic panties to avoid the smoke.

She then decided to rest in her pocket dimension. She prayed that the portal to the outside world would not close to separate her from the others, while holding her leg in pain.

April 23 - 12:03 PM

Misty's forest - Western flank

Phoenix could not outrun the flames, and turned back. He thought the source of the flames may burn out by the time he reaches it. It didn't, but he saw something truly valuable to him.

Maya. She was in agony in the flames.

Phoenix then remembered something from his countless autopsy reports. "The biggest danger of fire is smoke inhalation." He also remembered that Pearl wasn't watching either of them. She'd already escaped. He then wrapped her arms around Maya, and kissed, so their four lungs would form a closed system. This barred the smoke from killing either of them, and the fire itself didn't claim them, as they were standing tall.

However, the same could not be said for Shelley De Killer. He was downed, and had caught on fire. Every gram of his evil body was reduced to a fine ash. The world could rest easy, with the expert assassin defeated by his young replacement, Pearl Fey.

After 10 minutes of pure pain from all sides thanks to the raging fire: Phoenix and Maya still endured the terror of the flames, and the smoke began to clear. Their clothes were reduced to rags, and their skin was raw from the flames' deadly touch.

They then parted lips, and breathed the new air, that had come down and displaced the smoke to save them. Phoenix spoke to Maya. "It's a dang good job Pearls wasn't watching this!"

Maya laughed at this remark, before letting out a flurry of coughs. She had inhaled a little smoke, but nothing serious. The vast expanse of fertile black ground grew ever larger. A new forest would rise from the ashes here, like Phoenix. And a Phoenix, for that matter!

Maya then fell into a sitting position on the ash. "That will be plus one to the times I've barely escaped death." Phoenix replied to the comment while sitting down beside her. "Many more times and we'll have to declare you an immortal. Hopefully you didn't find that too... Awkward..."

"Don't worry. I was just focused on the fact I had some extra air to breathe. Things can only be awkward if your dirty mind makes it so!"

"Hahaha. Well, a new forest can easily grow on this good soil. The cycle of life continues. If in a very costly manner."

As the dark expanse of new land expanded around the pair, Phoenix had noticed something by his side. A tiny leaf, about half a centimetre in length. It had survived the fire, and grew out of the ash. Phoenix acknowledged its existence. "Maya. It looks like something else survived. Look at this cute little leaf."

Maya climbed over Phoenix to see, much to Phoenix's disapproval. "Hey! Watch where you step!"

"Oops. I just wanted to see the survivor. Oh, look! There it is. It's so adorable. Shall we give it a name?"

"Why not? Umm... Steve, perhaps?"

"Steve it is then!" Maya then turned to Steve, the plant that could survive an inferno. "Steve, this land is all yours. Conquer it with bravado." She then turned back to Phoenix. "Steve: the revival of the forest. It'll be such a cute little story folding out beneath our feet. Maybe we could find a use for these fire resistant plants. Hundreds of years down the line..."

"This fire's child, this new species of plant, will probably outlive all of us."

"HEY! Didn't you just say I was immortal?! Why are you getting morbid all of a sudden, Nick?"

(Definitely a good thing Pearls isn't here...)

"Oi! You do realise I can see those mean thoughts. A good job all the binding tulips around here have burnt to the ground..."

Phoenix then changed the subject. "Shouldn't we get back to the capital. Assuming it hasn't burnt down, of course. Everyone there will be so worried about you!"

Maya then spotted a twig. There was a yatagarasu calling card on it that Kay had dropped when swinging on it. She knelt by the twig and started to cry.

Phoenix had then noticed something. Beyond a vast expanse of ash was a patch of green. Athena's unconscious body was there. "Maya! Athena's over there. She needs medical help so shall we go and rescue her?"

Maya's tears were immediately dried, and she regained her enthusiastic self. "Let's go save Athena!" She the ran straight toward the fast asleep Athena Cykes. She was in a state of peace, lying on the ground. She was motionless apart from her breath expanding and contracting her ribcage.

Maya carried Athena to a soft patch of ash, and gently massaged her burnt front.

Meanwhile, Trucy poked her head out of her dimensional portal. All she saw was her had, and a huge expanse of soot. (Good job Mr. Hat has fire resistance. I gave him that feature for trick 6745, the lava drop.) She then put Mr. Hat on. Her magician's costume was only slightly singed. She then noticed Phoenix. "DADDY! I'M OVER HERE!" Being his half sister, she definitely inherited some chords of steel. She carried the black ring that was once her magic panties, and limped to Phoenix.

Phoenix ran at full pelt towards Trucy. He then heard something. "I'M APOLLO JUSICE AND IM FINE!" (Using the time for his chords of steel, I see...) "Well, that's everyone! Me, You, Maya, Athena, Apollo... And Pearls has gone and ditched us!"

"No surprises there. We should probably get to where Pearl has run off to. That one cave?"

"I wouldn't be surprised. Let's go." Phoenix then turned to Maya. "We're off on a hunt for Pearls. See you later!" 

April 23 - 1:23 PM

Hidden Sacred Cavern - Entrance

Phoenix had guessed Pearl's location correctly. (None of that stupid time-wasting location hopping for me!) Pearl had noticed the arrival of Phoenix and Trucy, using Apollo's eyes. Apollo jumped down from the cave roof. "Pearl is in here. She's charging the last magatama as we speak." Sure enough, Pearl was doing exactly that. She had already ran through the now brightly lit cave to the last gem, waiting for her to ignite it.

She transferred an insane amount of spiritual energy to the stone, and it lit as a purple number 9. However, after this: the whole cave flashed a bright white multiple times and shook violently. Pearl hastily escaped to the entrance.

The cave's guardian then appeared in the entrance, and sucked the energy out of the lit stones. "Thank you for awaking me, young Pearl Fey. I also see you have brought some friends with you. You are the medium to complete the great challenge of the spirits. For that, I give you this."

Pearl was then infused with spiritual energy, and emitted a bright glow. The glow quickly faded. "What does this spiritual energy do?"

The guardian answered. "Why should I spoil it. What were you expecting: a long, boring, in-depth tutorial? Not my style!"

Apollo glowed, and gained his detailed vision permanently, and his ability to control his perception of time could now be adjusted fully, like a fast-forward button. Phoenix's psyche lock detection could see all thoughts. (Why do I always get the useless powers. All automatic mind reading will do is produce awkward moments!)

Trucy glowed. Her magic panties' inventory space drastically increased, and she gained the witches' powers. The task of getting the cave to glow, after several hundred millennia, species, and tonnes of hard work, was complete. The guardian then said to Pearl. "A new forest can grow from a single seed. Grow the forest of spiritual power throughout this area, as you are now that seed."

"I can't say I understand, but I will eventually." Pearl said in reply.

 **Now the cast has awesome powers. I can't wait to see what experiments I can do with this. Also, I did just reference** _ **that**_ **Steve. Well, see you later! Maybe there'll be a case or two in the near future. Anyway, this story is complete for now. Thanks for reading!**

 **Maybe I'll continue it some other time...**


End file.
